Has Only Just Begun
by aalikane
Summary: AU after BIOTA. Kurt and Blaine navigate their lives after the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza up until Nationals and beyond. Where will this take, them? Who knows, but it'll be worth getting there. WIP.
1. The Confrontation

A/N: This might be a one-off story, this might become chaptered. I'm not sure yet. Reviews can greatly improve the chances of more chapters. I don't own anything you recognize...

* * *

"_Yep….I'm gay. One hundred percent gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me Rachel…."_

He was gay. He was completely gay, and there was no way Rachel was going to change any of that. Kurt was practically beaming as Rachel walk away from him. But he also knew there was one gigantic hurdle that he had to jump over before either of the three of them, could finish this chapter of their lives. Blaine came out of the bathroom and saw Kurt sitting there. The two of them made eye contact while Blaine got back online to get his coffee. Kurt gave him a half smile indicative that he was ready to talk, if the other one was willing to.

As Blaine paid for his coffee he walked on over towards the table that Kurt was sitting at and sat down at the other chair. "Hey…"

"Hey Kurt…"

"So I never pegged you as one of those PDA types." Kurt smirked as Blaine let out a chuckle.

"Really? After the Gap Attack?" Before the words were even fully out of his mouth, Blaine knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Oh God, that was stupid of me to say…"

"No it's not. I mean, you did serenade a guy you thought you were in love with." And here they were, back at that awkward stage. "I know we both said some things the other day that neither of us are proud of."

"You got that right.." Blaine muttered.

"But that doesn't mean we have to freeze each other out forever, right?" Kurt asked, hopefully.

"Of course not. I miss hanging out with you. It sucked these past few days." Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry about what I said on Saturday. Being bi isn't just some made up word gay teens use so they can hold girls hands and feel normal for a chance. I wasn't being fair. I had my experimenting with girls moment…it's only fair that you had yours without any grief from me." It was right then and there that Blaine spit his coffee out all over the table.

"You too?" Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Yep, last year. Though mine was more centered around getting my father to bond with me, over Finn last year but yea." Kurt smirked and Blaine was sputtering.

Blaine couldn't believe it. "You gave me hell, for something you did too? With who?"

Kurt had the necessary guilt to look ashamed when he said… "Brittany." Blaine's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Before you say anything, yes I made out with Brittany….quite a bit more than you and Rachel were doing on Saturday but it still bothered me."

"But why? Why did it bother you so much, Kurt?" Blaine asked, obviously, oblivious to Kurt's real feelings, even after the coffee shop after the Gap Attack.

"You know why Blaine…" Kurt made eye contact with the older boy once again, and after a moment Blaine broke it and looked away. There was something in his eyes that made Kurt think there was something else going on.

"Kurt, I.."

"I know Blaine. You don't want to risk our friendship and I can understand that, really I can. But it hurts Blaine. It hurt so much seeing you kissing Rachel like that." After a couple of seconds where they were both contemplating their next moves…Kurt continued. "To be honest, I probably wouldn't have gotten as upset had it been anyone else. But it was Rachel. I loathe to use this term, but she is a frenemy of the biggest variety. Every solo I competed against her for….she won. Every talent competition we competed in together, she won. We're so alike in many ways but at the same time…her desire to come out on top, and her inability to care who she crushes to get there has always been what pisses me off the most about her."

"It wasn't just her, you know. I did have some responsibility in what happened too."

"Oh I know, and I'm not blaming her for everything. But at the same time, if Mercedes was spinning and it landed on you, I know the two of you wouldn't have been sucking face all night, drunk or not." Blaine had to give him that one. Mercedes was Kurt's best female friend and there was no way that Mercedes would ever hurt him that way.

"But you were right. Any and all attraction to Rachel was purely due to the alcohol. That kiss I had just then, was the worst one, ever." Kurt looked scandalized at what his friend had said just now, and not for the reasons anyone who might have been listening in on their conversation might have thought.

"Somehow, I doubt that…" Blaine realized what he said, and who he was talking to.

"Oh god Kurt, no. I just meant…"

"I know what you meant." Kurt let out a small laugh, but it was still tinted with anger.

"Kurt, I'm sorry about what I said about Karofsky. You're nothing like him. He's just a closeted jock who is too scared to tell anyone who he really is so he lashes out at those who are like him, in order to feel in control."

"Isn't that what I did though? But instead of lashing out at someone who's just gay, like me, I lashed out at someone whom I like and care about."

"Kurt, no!" Kurt looked up at Blaine, and he had never seen such compassion in his eyes as he saw right then.

"Kurt, you are a great person, and no matter what arguments we have, I'm not willing to lose you as a friend just because we're angry for a little while. You can't imagine how sorry I am that I called you Karofsky. I was kicking myself all weekend for saying what I did and I knew, there was no way I could take it back. But you have to believe that I am sorry I said it, and I absolutely did not, and do not mean it." Blaine was practically rambling by then, trying to get any thoughts of Karofsky out of the younger boy's head.

"Thanks…I appreciate that."

Blaine just smiled at him, and took a sip of his coffee. "So, can we go and put this entire chapter of our lives behind us?" Kurt nodded his head.

"I'd love to. I know I'm ready to forget about the whole Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza…"

"…and you have no idea how much I want to forget about the Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza…" For a few moments, they just sat there, not really doing much. There was one thing still left hanging in the air….it wasn't really part of the Extravaganza that is Rachel Berry, it was so much more than that. They both knew Kurt had feelings for Blaine. That had become abundantly clear over Valentine's Day weekend. But what the younger boy didn't know about the older one, was that his feelings were real as well. Blaine felt quite a bit for Kurt, he just didn't know how to express them properly.

"Why do all of our serious conversations happen in coffee shops?" Blaine asked with a chuckle. Kurt just looked at him with a questioning face. "I mean, last time we had a conversation that entered into the realm of seriousness, we were in this exact coffee shop, standing right over there. It was right after I made a fool of myself at the Gap Attack."

"I remember Blaine…" Kurt trailed off, as if he were going to say something else.

"What is it Kurt?" Heaving a great sigh, coupled with knowing that anything he say now, couldn't be as embarrassing as having their fight just at this table 3 days prior he spoke softly.

"Prior to Friday, that day was one of the most miserable days of my life." He said it in barely a whisper

"Kurt…"

"No, it's alright Blaine. You know why it was one of the most miserable days I've ever gone through….though Friday pushed it out of the top 5..."

"You know I never meant to hurt you, right? I would never do something so cruel."

"I know Blaine, really I do. To borrow a cliché from Harry Potter, a book I know you love _so_ much. I felt like Hermione seeing Ron snogging Lavender all the time."

"Wait…now we're Ron and Hermione? I thought we were Harry and Sally?" Kurt gave a snort and smirked."

"We can be anyone you want Blaine." Kurt appeased his best friend.

"So long as they get together in the end?" Blaine asked, as Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

With that they both got up and started walking out, but not before Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. It's an act of familiarity, that while it's happened before, it seems to mean so much more between the two of them at this moment.


	2. The Declaration

A/N: So my muse has stuck with me through the past 24 hours...and usually this is about when she decides to leave me so we'll see where this goes. If my muse leaves me...I think I ended this on a relatively solid note...if she doesn't leave me...there's definitely more in the future for these two. One way to keep my muse around is by submitting reviews. She thrives on them, so if you want more, R&R.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's likely not mine.

* * *

Over the next week Blaine and Kurt were closer than ever. They hung out together nearly every day after school and they got closer and closer, but it wasn't long before the thought of Rachel came between them once again. They were talking about it one night while they were watching Titanic, a movie they had both seen at least 50 times a piece. "Rachel called me again last night." Kurt said, nonchalantly. Blaine had stiffened. Since the Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza occurred there was sort of an unspoken bond between the two that they wouldn't speak about the girl who nearly derailed their friendship.

"Oh? What did she want?" He wasn't sure if Blaine was being polite or not but Kurt decided to tell him the truth anyway.

"Well at first she wanted to thank me for bringing you to the party. Apparently her song writing is doing amazing now and dating a gay guy really helped her figure out what to write about." Blaine snorted while Kurt smirked, knowing that would bring Blaine amusement.

"Well…that's great for her…I guess. Blaine was clearly uncomfortable with the subject of Rachel, if only for the fact that it wasn't too long ago that she nearly destroyed his and Kurt's friendship.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know Kurt. I just…fell a little embarrassed over the whole situation. I mean you knew more about me than I did."

"Well Blaine," Kurt began, " You already knew you were gay. You were just confused. I've heard that alcohol can do that to a person. I mean the fact that it's Rachel is a bit embarrassing," Blaine chuckled. "But you're still you." The older boy smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurt in a half hug that had become quite commonplace between the two of them over the past week.

It wasn't long before the part in the movie where Jack starts to sketch Rose naked came on. Blaine scoffed as he said "You know that would never happen."

"Oh sure it would. But the consequences that happen later on would also happen, and probably a bit more severe."

"I guess. But if I were Jack, I don't think I would be so forward with Rose. I mean they only just met. Blaine said, directed more at Kurt than at the conversation in general.

"But they love each other!"

"How do they know? They only just met. How can you fall in love that quickly?"

"Well Blaine, it's not that hard actually…" and Blaine suddenly realized that he stuck his foot in his mouth. He turned to look at Kurt and simply said the first thing that came to mind.

"When?"

"When what?"

"You know what." Blaine glared at him

"Oh…well…umm. Ever wonder why Teenage Dream plays when you call me?" Blaine's eyes went wide almost as if to ask Kurt if he was serious about that confession. "Maybe not that soon, but it wasn't too long afterwards."

"Kurt…why didn't you say anything?"

"Come on Blaine, what was I supposed to say, and when of all times? Before I came to Dalton, I barely knew you. After I came to Dalton I was so swamped with homework and catching up on the readings and the Warblers not to mention trying to adjust to private school. What could I have done? Told you after Warblers practice, in front of all of the freshman who don't understand the meaning of the word 'dismissed' that I liked you and wanted more? Not only would I have been mortified, I would have embarrassed you. I couldn't do that to you. Then this semester started and I as finally caught up, I was _finally_ not the new kid anymore. I wanted to tell you, and then you went on and on about the Gap Attack and Jeremiah. Not to mention the fact that the time I crushed on a guy…it didn't turn out too well."

"What happened?"

"He was straight."

"Ouch. Who was it? Anyone I know?" Blaine wanted to know. At least there would be a little comic humor in what Kurt was about to do.

"Hey FINN," he yelled out to his step brother. Blaine tried suppressing a laugh by coughing, but ended up with him choking a bit as Finn came into the living room from the Kitchen.

"Yea dude?"

"Sorry, never mind." Kurt said with as straight a face as possible as Blaine was stifling every cough and laughter that threatened to escape his lips.

"Okay…" and Finn walked back into the Kitchen to resume eating.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? You had a crush on your brother?"

"_Step_-Brother- and this was before our folks got together."

"Oh my, that's classic. So what happened?"

"He started dating Rachel."

It was then that Blaine felt the full impact of Kurt's anger over the Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza. Rachel always stole everything from Kurt, solos, awards and even guys. Though Blaine wasn't technically Kurt's to steal, it still hit him like a sack of bricks. Before Blaine knew what he was doing he had put both his arms around Kurt and pulled him into the biggest hug the two of them had yet to experience together.

"I'm sorry Kurt." The younger boy looked up alarmed. The first overly affectionate gesture Blaine had initiated between the two of them was amazing, and suddenly he was sorry about it?

"It's just a hug Blaine." Blaine looked confused for a minute before realizing that the two of them were not on the same page.

"No Kurt. I'm not sorry about the hug. I'm sorry about how much last week hurt you. I didn't understand why you were so upset but I do now."

"Blaine, don't. Don't do this." Kurt desperately didn't want to hear the words about to spill out of his friend's mouth. He didn't want his feelings reciprocated out of pity.

"But why Kurt? What do you think I'm going to say?"

"Honestly, I feel you could say one of twenty billion things right now, but I don't want you to say any of them out of pity or because you feel sorry for me. Please don't put me through that Blaine."

"You know you're amazing right? Nothing I, or anyone else says is going to change that. Why are you so scared?"

"Like you, I also don't want to screw things up between us. If you say something because you feel obligated to, it might screw up our friendship." _And it'll hurt me more than it'll help me anyway._ he thought to himself.

"Kurt, you're confusing me. I thought you wanted more?" _Why wasn't Blaine understanding this?_ Kurt wondered.

"Not if you feel guilted into it because of something we both agreed to put behind us."

"Kurt I don't say things out of pity or because I feel guilty. If I did, I would have approached you, long before Rachel accosted me at the coffee shop that day to apologize. What I'm about to say is not out of pity, guilt, or anything of the sort. I am sorry that I hurt you and I do hope that you'll feel better after I say what I'm about to say, but in no way am I doing it, to try and alleviate my conscience. Understand?"

Kurt nodded his head, not really sure what Blaine was about to say.

"You were right that day in the coffee shop after the Gap Attack. We've always been honest with each other. Brutally honest in fact if last week proved anything. So I'm going to be completely honest with you, and hope you understand. When I said I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to romance, I meant it. Clearly the Gap Attack proved that. But I also learned something that day about romance that I never thought I would. What you did for me that day, was really romantic." Blaine whispered, looking straight into Kurt's eyes, and Kurt back. Desperate to listen to everything about to be said.

"You cared about me so much, that you went along with a completely insane plan so I could serenade someone else. Not many people would have been able to do that. Had I been in your situation I probably would have bolted but you stuck in there, for me. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I couldn't just not do it Blaine…not after I spoke up for you in Warbler's practice." Blaine smiled, recognizing the patheticness of that excuse for what it was.

"Yes you could have. You could have pulled the studying card. You could have pulled the family emergency card. Hell you could have pulled the my dad grounded me card, but you didn't."

"Don't think I didn't think about it…" Kurt muttered while Blaine chuckled.

"I've no doubt, but in the end you were there. Another thing I realized that day was that we were getting very close and looking back on all the times we spent together, I saw that there was a lot of flirtation there that I missed because I didn't think about anything beyond friendship between us. I wanted to be the person you looked up to, the person you came to for advice, or help. The one who'd show you what courage was, or help you stand up to bullies. However, even I have come to realize that it's not enough anymore. I like you Kurt. To borrow from the lameness that is the middle school gossip mill, I _like you, _like you."

Kurt was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He couldn't believe it. It only took a month for Blaine to make this declaration and Kurt was over the moon about it.

"Now I was serious when I said I didn't want to screw things up between us. So do you think we could take things slow? That is….if you still want me?"

Looking at his best friend slash love interest with all the joy he could muster he adjusted himself so he could lean in and give Blaine the first real hug of their relationship. The two of them relished in the feel of the other one and when they finally pulled back Kurt stared longingly into Blaine's eyes as he said in a whisper "Of course I still want you. I'll always want you." With that Blaine took his new boyfriend's face into his hands and leaned in and placed the sweetest kiss the two of them could have possibly imagined on his lips.


	3. The Bet and Random Awkwardness

A/N: My muse went to St. Croix...but decided to come back. I don't know why. She never does this. But oh well. Insanity on the part of my muse, means more story for you. Reviews fuel the fire that is required to produce fanfics. :)

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" The teenager turned around to see his boyfriend of 5 days running up behind him in the hall. It had been a great few days since they made it official. When they walked into Warbler rehearsal on Monday afternoon hand in hand everyone in the room had their eyes trained on the two of them. The blush that rose up in Kurt's cheeks, and the slappy grin that formed on Blaine's face told the choir all they needed to know.

"_So who had Monday the 28th__?" Wes announced as he took a look at the clipboard he had on him, and skimmed through and saw who won the $350 pool that the Warblers had going ever since Kurt had transferred. "And the winner is….Joshua!" Blaine and Kurt's faces were both priceless as another warbler quickly go out his camera and captured a snapshot. The two of them couldn't believe that their friends had been betting on them like that. _

"_You guys were betting on when we'd get together?" Blaine asked them all. All the warblers, sans Joshua looked slightly ashamed but nodded their hands. _

"_I can't believe you guys!"_

"_Well wait a minute Kurt. Wes can I see that clipboard?" He let go of his boyfriends hand as he went over to see the pools table laid out in a nice spreadsheet. He looked at the people who bet on the past week and saw that there was one day empty. "Well I hate to break it to you all, but none of you really won if the parameters of the pool were when we'd get together…" _

_Everyone's eyes turned to him, including Kurt's. Kurt was next to Blaine after a couple seconds and saw what Blaine was looking at and burst out laughing. Kurt chose a pen out of his messenger bag and grabbed the clipboard to write something down and gave it back to Blaine. _

"_Well it turns out I lied Wes. Someone did win. It was Kurt." A commotion started in the Warbler room while Wes grabbed the clipboard and saw what Kurt had written down, clearly confused as to what the difference was._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well were you betting on when we'd get together, or when we'd announce it? Because if it's either of the two…none of you won anyway." _

"_Blaine, quit talking and circles and tell us what the hell you're talking about!" David spoke up._

"_You first…answer my question." Blaine was smirking and Kurt knew where this was all going. _

"_It was when you would get together." _

"_Which if my memory serves, was Friday night, a day which conveniently none of you seemed to sign up for, which is now occupied by Kurt."_

"_What if it was when you announced it?" A freshman named Steve piped up from the back. Blaine grinned like a Cheshire cat._

"_Did anyone actually hear Kurt or I admit to anything?" Blaine raised his eyebrow at everyone as they all tried to replay the past 5 minutes in their head. "For the record, you all made an assumption based on our appearance. Say…what happens when you assume?"_

"_Pay up." Kurt demanded as he smirked alongside his boyfriend. "Or we could go to the Dean with this clipboard…" Wes took out the money for the pool and handed it over to the couple. The Warblers, while not always following Dalton rules and regulations to the letter are always cautious about getting sent to the Deans office, an offense which can cause suspension from extra curricular activities. Gambling, in any situation was strictly prohibited at Dalton and anyone caught gambling was given an automatic suspension._

"_Let that be a lesson to you all." Blaine reprimanded them all._

"_But thanks for the money."_

Blaine caught up to his boyfriend and put his arm around him as they continued walking. "So I was wondering, what are you doing Friday night?" Blaine asked.

"Well all I was really planning was to go see the McKinley pep rally around 5:00. New Directions is planning on performing and it'll be nice to see the Cheerios again. Brittany's been pestering me about coming back and seeing what they've been doing since I've been gone."

"Wait, didn't Brittany, Santana and Quinn quit the Cheerios?"

"Yea, but Sue persuaded them to come back so she could use their expertise in cheerleading to get back on top of the school. Ever since she lost her chance for nationals this year, apparently Sue is even a harder ass about getting back on top."

"From what you told me, I didn't think that was possible."

"Me neither. But you mentioned something about Friday night?" Kurt reminded him.

"Oh yea. Well I was sort of hoping you would go out with me. You know, we've never really been on a date." It took Kurt a minute to process that. They had been friends for so long and been on date-like dates so many times, but it was always on the premise of being friends, and nothing more. Everytime they went for coffee, it had always been as friends. Every time they went out to Breadsticks it was as friends. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'd love to. Where were you planning on?"

"That my dear, is a surprise."

"If its Breadsticks, it's not a surprise." Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, it's not Breadsticks, and before you ask, just dress casual. Nothing super fancy." Kurt gave him a fake frown when he realized he wouldn't have a chance to dress up with his boyfriend, but since he was going to be going to a McKinley High pep rally, it probably would be a better idea to stay casual.

"Fine. But I still have to go to the pep rally. If I don't, everyone's going to get angry. I promised them last week that I'd go."

"That's fine. Reservations aren't until 7 anyway."

"Wait, this is a place that requires reservations, and you expect me to dress casually?" Kurt shrieked as if Blaine had asked him to throw out every scarf in his wardrobe.

"Trust me. Reservations aren't required…it's just easier to get a table if you have one."

"I don't know what you're planning Anderson, but I'm trusting you." Kurt mock glared at him. Blaine grinned and kissed him as he started walking away.

"Sorry, got to go to American Lit. See you later."

* * *

It was Friday night and Blaine and Kurt had decided to meet up at McKinley after the Pep Rally. Blaine thought about going, since he had so much fun at the party, but even he wasn't ready to face  
Rachel and the possibility of it hurting his and Kurt's fragile relationship. Kurt understood his reticence and agreed that under the circumstances it might be better if Blaine and Rachel don't see each other for a while. If for no other reason that neither of the two wanted to see Kurt's green headed jealousy monster erupt again. While Blaine thought it was sweet that Kurt cared about him that much, it wasn't something he wanted to see so soon after the last time.

Kurt was sitting in the stands in the front of the stands watching the Cheerios perform their newest routine complete with inline skates, rail slides and absolutely no safety gear. _'It figures Sue wouldn't bother with caring about the girls safety._' But he was incredibly happy to be back in the McKinley gymnasium. His friends were surrounding him as they weren't set to perform for another 20 minutes. They were being very tight lipped about what exactly they were going to be performing. The New Directions kids had all heard about Kurt and Blaine over the past week but hadn't said anything about it to the boy since he had gotten to the school an hour and a half ago.

No one had mentioned Blaine since the debacle at Rachel Berry's house. They had all heard, courtesy of Mercedes who heard it courtesy of Kurt, that Rachel had gone out on a date with Blaine about a week and a half ago and that it didn't end well. What they didn't know were any of the particulars of how it ended. Except for the three who were involved anyway. Rachel was being incredibly tight lipped about the whole affair, saying that she didn't want to waste any of her song writing karma explaining what happened to the rest of them. Blaine wasn't really involved with New Directions so none of them went to him, and no one was willing to ask Kurt what happened between his boyfriend, and his rival before they got together.

* * *

Back in Blaine's world, everything was coming together nicely. He called and made sure his reservations were still set for 7 o'clock and they were. He was at home, picking out something to wear, since he couldn't very well wear his Dalton uniform on a date with Kurt. He know he told Kurt not to make a huge deal out of what to wear, but he also knew whatever Kurt chose to wear, would look awesome, and he didn't want to look like a fashion victim next to his very savvy fashionista boyfriend.

Blaine got in his car, and started driving towards McKinley, which wasn't too far away from his house. In fact, if Blaine wasn't attending Dalton, he probably would have been attending McKinley in terms of public school. It sort of made him wonder why he and Kurt had never met before. They lived within 10 miles of each other, yet went their entire lives without ever meeting.

It wasn't long until he got to the McKinley parking lot and he was just sitting there for a few minutes. Kurt said the pep rally was supposed to be over by 6:15, but it was 6:05 and he figured he'd text Kurt to tell him he made it there early.

_Well...why don't you come on in?-K_

_Seriously? Didn't we already have this conversation? -B_

_It has to happen sooner or later. We can't avoid it forever. -K_

_I guess you're right. Are they performing yet? -B_

_Just finishing up their mash-up of Start me up and Livin' on a Prayer -K_

_I'm coming. -B_

Blaine heard cheering coming from the Gymnasium and figured that New Directions had just finished that last number and would be starting their last one was he got in there. He saw the first set of doors and peered in. They were all posed ready to begin. He took out his phone and texted Kurt that he was there. He saw Kurt sitting in the middle of the bleachers and waved him to come over. Taking a deep breath, and walking into enemy territory, Blaine sat down next to Kurt and was going to kiss him hello, before he realized that they weren't in the gay-friendly halls of Dalton Academy.

"Hey, they're just about to start up their next song. 'Cedes let it slip that their 2nd song is one that they've yet to perform, so it should be interesting." The moment Kurt let out the last syllable the music started playing, and everyone jumped up. The music was instantly identifiable and everyone was pumped.

Everyone:  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

Rachel:  
I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Everyone:  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

Santana:  
The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simpson  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to hit

Brittany:  
What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Everyone  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

Rachel:  
You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You we're there, you let me fall

Everyone:  
So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

Rachel:  
I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

The last few lines seemed to kick the girls of New Directions into overdrive...or at least one particular girl. Rachel seemed to not notice Blaine and Kurt sitting in the middle of the front row until about halfway through the performance, and by the time she did, she seemed outwardly annoyed at the two of them. When Rachel sang "...and you're a fool" she stared right at Blaine. But the moment the performance was over, she and the rest of the New Directions rushed off out the door. Kurt and Blaine just sat there, stunned. They both saw how Rachel had reacted to seeing Blaine there, and neither of them quite knew how to respond to something like that. It took a full 5 minutes before either of them said a thing to each other.

"Well that was awkward."

* * *

A/N: I know some of the Lyrics to Pink's "So What" are changed, but it's to make it more 'school' appropriate (and more along the lines of my story).


	4. Katy Perry, Godfathers, and Karofsky

A/N: So it seems my muse's passport has been revoked for trying to get too many illegal things past customs. So she's now only allowed inside the USA. So hopefully it'll be a bit easier to get her back if she goes on one of her vacations again.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it...it probably doesn't belong to me.

* * *

By unspoken agreement, neither of the two had spoken about the awkward performance Rachel had given at the pep rally just 15 minutes prior. As they got into Blaine's car and started driving off towards their destination. It was only about 20 minutes outside of Lima but it was a nice Italian restaurant. Blaine knew that Kurt really loved Italian and wanted their first date to be perfect, even if it is starting off a little awkward.

"So are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, but I know you'll enjoy it. It's just a small Italian restaurant. A cuisine I know you absolutely adore." Blaine leaned over and took a hold of the other boy's hand and held it for the next few minutes until a song came on the radio that perked the both of them up immensely. It was Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_.

"I love this song." Kurt thought to himself, and then subsequently blushed when he realized he had said it out loud. Blaine had pulled Kurt's hand up and kissed the back of it while saying that he loved it too. "Okay, I have to know. That day when I came to spy…"

"You did make the cutest spy ever you know…"

"Yes I know. I sucked at spying, and we both know it'll never happen again. Then again the fact that I'm a Warbler and an honorary New Directions member means I can't exactly 'spy' anymore now can I? Blaine shrugged his shoulders as if to agree to the truth in that statement. "But that's not what I was talking about. When you sang that day….even though we had only just met, it seemed like you were singing to me." Blaine's face fell immediately.

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine was sort of speechless at the moment, unsure of what to say. How do you tell your boyfriend that the first time he thought you were serenading him, you were actually serenading someone about 2 feet behind him? "Brutally honest with each other right?"

That wasn't exactly the reaction Kurt had been hoping for from his boyfriend, but supposed it was true. "You see Kurt, that day was a normal day where the Warblers decided to hold an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons…but…it was a little bit more for me. There was this guy…about 2 feet behind where you were standing. I was actually…singing to him."

"But I thought you said you've never had a boyfriend?" Kurt asked, jealousy tingeing his voice. But Blaine let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh before you, that part is completely true. I probably should have learned from that mistake in regards to Jeremiah, but once again I really was clueless. Mark, that was his name…we didn't know each other too well, but I wanted to ask him out anyway. Turns out we really didn't know each other that well."

"Meaning…?"

"You're not the only one to have gone after a straight dude." After that the tension dissipated from the truck, at least the _Teenage Dream_ tension. There was still the Rachel Berry tension that had yet to be talked out, and neither of them really wanted to discuss it. They both knew sooner or later that whole idea was going to come to an end, but they didn't realize it was going to be Mercedes bringing it up when "Like a Prayer" started playing a few minutes later. Kurt fiddled with his phone, didn't know if he should answer it or not. He _was_ on a date after all. "Are you going to answer her?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling I know what she wants…"

"Just answer her Kurt. We won't be at the restaurant for another 10 minutes." With a sigh, Kurt pressed answer, and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hey 'cedes!"

"O-M-G Kurt what happened back there? What was up with Rachel?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"Do you think it has anything to do with you-know-who?" Mercedes knew everything that went on between the two of them….well almost. She was my best girlfriend anyway, and I needed my girl talk to come from somewhere.

"No Mercedes, I have no clue if it has anything to do with Voldemort." Blaine, who had been half-listening to Kurt's side of the conversation, and half ignoring it, not wanting to pry burst out laughing. Kurt had a feeling that would ease the tension in the car. "Listen 'Cedes, can we talk about this later? Blaine and I are on a date."

"Geez boy, why the hell did you pick up then?"

"We're still on the way to the restaurant and trust me. Had he not suggested it, you would have gone to voicemail," he teased her.

"Say hi to Blaine for me!" Kurt covered the mouthpiece of his phone with his hand.

"Mercedes says hi."

"Hi back." Kurt transmitted the message and then very politely hung up on his best friend.

"Were you really going to let her go to voicemail?"

"Mhm. I didn't want her or…anything she might have said ruin our date." Blaine thought about it for a second and sighed.

"She mentioned Rachel didn't she?"

"Of course she did. If you were in her position, wouldn't you?" Blaine had to give it to him there, that's exactly the type of thing that would happen.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Blaine asked tentatively, knowing that this conversation could have the words disaster written all over it.

"What's there to talk about Blaine? Everything that has needed to be said about Rachel Berry, between the two of us has already been stated. I'm not going to let jealousy come between us. Especially when neither of us are the jealous ones. Besides, do you really want to talk about Rachel Berry's jealous rage?"

"Not at all." A minute or two later, they were pulling into the parking lot at La Bella Luna. "C'mon let's go. I'm sure Mario won't be too concerned that we're 15 minutes early for our reservation." Kurt was a little confused about who Mario was, but kept it tight lipped until they got inside. It was the most beautiful little Italian restaurant Kurt had ever seen. It was quaint and oh so charming.

All of a sudden out of no where a tall man in his 40's came out of the back and bellowed out "Blaine how wonderful!" Blaine apparently had known this man and walked over towards him and gave him a huge hug.

"Uncle Mario, it's been ages since I've seen you last." Kurt didn't know what to expect when he saw this man coming out of the kitchen, but he definitely wasn't expecting any family relation of Blaine's to show up. "Uncle Mario, I want you to meet someone." Blaine gestured to Kurt while he said "This is Kurt, my boyfriend. Kurt, this is my godfather, Mario."

"Boyfriend hmm?" The older man, apparently named Mario said, looking Kurt up and down as if checking to see if he was a prized cow for sale. "Is he worthy?"

"Absolutely." Blaine said while laughing and Mario started to laugh as well. Kurt just shook his head and put his hand out to shake for Mario.

"It's nice to meet you Mr…." Instead of shaking Kurt's hand, Mario pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Please, call me Mario, and if you're dating my little B here, you get more than a handshake. This guy's something special you know that?" Kurt blushed and nodded.

"Oh I'm well aware, thank you very much. I've known how special he was since the moment I met him."

"The boy's not lying." Blaine spoke up. "Heard me sing not 5 minutes after we met." The three of them laughed.

"Well then I guess I don't have to tell you how amazingly gifted he is. Anyway your table is all set up in the back. Go on, you know which one it is. I've got to get back to work." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and quickly walked off towards the back of the room. It was just far enough away from the Kitchens, that they wouldn't be bombarded by servers flying past them every 2 minutes, but also far enough away from the bathrooms that they wouldn't be bombarded with other patrons rushing past. It was the perfect table, and Blaine had asked Mario especially for it.

"So does he manage this place or?" Kurt left the sentence hanging.

"In a way, he owns it."

"Wow, it's really amazing." Kurt complimented the restaurant in general. "He seems to really like you."

"Yea. I've known him since I was a baby. He's been there for me more than most of my biological uncles. Him and my father were the best of friends in high school. Their friendship continues to this day. I don't get to see him nearly as often as I used to, before I started at Dalton, but I do like to come down here whenever I can."

"It's nice that you have him. I barely know my godparents. Granted not being one for religion sort of put a dampening on the whole god-child thing."

"Yea I guess."

They spoke for a few more minutes about their mutual disdain for religion until their server turned up. The two of them were so focused on each other, that they didn't even pay attention to who would be waiting on them. Apparently their server didn't pay attention who he was waiting on either. But when he spoke, Kurt's impeccable hearing caused his heart to drop down into his stomach.

"Hello, I'm Dave and I'll be serving you today." Both boyfriends looked up to see the one person they never thought to see inside a romantic Italian restaurant. Dave Karofsky. Immediately after they looked up, he took a closer look at who he was talking to and stepped back. "Hummel."

Neither of the two openly gay teens in the vicinity knew if he was angry or stunned, and truth be told neither did the closeted one either.

"What are you doing here Karofsky?"

"I work here Hummel. I could ask the same question of you. I didn't think this restaurant served fags." Well if there was any question about whether Karofsky was angry or surprised about seeing them, it was definitely the latter.

"What did you just call us?" Kurt spoke up, his courage rising, knowing that he was here with Blaine, and nothing would happen while Karofsky was working in a place that Blaine's godfather owned.

"You heard me, fag Get out of here. We don't serve the likes of you." Karofsky spit out at them, completely oblivious to the relationship between these two patrons, and his boss.

"I don't think so. I think we're going to sit right here and order our dinner." Blaine retorted.

"Never going to happen. I know my boss wouldn't want to have fags at his establishment." Kurt sat there a little shocked, but Blaine just started laughing.

"Oh please. Go get your boss. Let him tell us that to our faces."

"He's busy. I'm not going to bother him over the likes of you." Karofsky spit out.

"Oh please do. Go tell Mario, that Blaine Anderson, his godson, would like to speak to him for a moment, if you don't mind. Actually you can tell him we're requesting a different server, because the one we have is a bigot and deserves to get fired."

Karofsky had never looked that scared before. It was almost as if he was scared about losing his job.

"You're his.."

"Godson, yes. Which makes him, my godfather. Which makes you, screwed." Blaine stood up and walked over towards the kitchen door, pushed it open and called out "Uncle Mario, can I see you for a minute?" all the while keeping an eye on Karofsky and Kurt, knowing what could happen if Karofsky lost his temper in this spacious, but tiny restaurant.

After a couple moments Mario came out from the kitchen and saw his latest server standing menacingly by the table of his god-son and his boyfriend. "What seems to be the problem boys?"

"They're trying to get me fired." Karofsky blurted out before Blaine or Kurt had a chance to speak.

"Now c'mon Dave, why would they do that?" Mario asked, but Dave stayed silent. Blaine and Kurt however, had no such qualms.

"You see Mario, Dave here doesn't really like me all that much. In fact, if I remember correctly, I'm the reason he got temporarily expelled from McKinley last semester."

"What?" Mario bellowed, and suddenly realized he was in the middle of the dining room where a bunch of other customers were eavesdropping into the conversation. "Let's go into my office, now."

As they got into the office, Kurt and Blaine took a seat in the chairs while Dave stood up against the wall.

"Okay, what happened tonight?" He asked his question, directly to Blaine.

"Simply put, he called us fags, three times, told us to leave the restaurant and that you wouldn't want to serve us, because we're gay."

"David, you do realize that Blaine is my godson, correct? You do realize that this establishment doesn't discriminate based on age, gender, orientation, race or creed?" the stocky boy muttered something that sounded remotely similar to 'I know now.' "And what about this whole expulsion deal? Is that why your parents were so anxious for you to get a job?"

Sighing, Dave nodded. "Yea. They figured that a job would help me learn responsibility or something. Told me I either had to move out, or find a job." Mario nodded.

"Very well. Blaine, Kurt why don't you two go back and enjoy your date? I'll have Mary serve you two. You'll be happy with her." They thanked him, and stood up and went back to their table. Mario turned to look at his disgruntled employee and said. "Well I hate to do this to you David, but you're fired. I will not allow any of my employees to harass my customers, especially customers who are family to me. Go pack up your stuff out of your locker, and get out of here."

"Please, don't do this. I need this job. My parents are going to kick me out if I don't."

"I'm sorry David, but there's no reason for you to harass customers. You can pick up your last check next Friday." With that Mario stood up and escorted Dave over towards the break area and out the door.

Meanwhile, back over at Kurt and Blaine's table they were ordering their meal from Mary, who seemed to be pleasant enough. After she left Kurt and Blaine just sat there for a minute and Blaine finally broke down and asked the question both knew had to be asked. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. It wasn't as frightening seeing Karofsky against as he thought it would have been. Then again, Karofsky was the type to bully in private, not in the middle of a crowded Italian restaurant so there was really no danger that the two of them were put into tonight. "I think the thing that shocked me the most was that he didn't seem to try and…I dunno…threaten me? You'd think he'd have tried it, but he didn't. He almost seemed…a little frightened of seeing me himself."

"Well you have to remember Kurt, aside from me who only learned from you, you're the only one who knows what happened that day in the locker room. You're the only one who knows the real reason he threatened your life. You're the only one who knows his deep dark secret. He might hate you and me by extension, but I don't think he's stupid enough to risk you outing him. You're not at McKinley anymore. You're at Dalton, with me. He can't touch you there, but you still hold the cards to his future. If you played them, you could ruin him and he knows that."

"But I would never do that."

"I know that, and you know that. But he's a scared closet case. He doesn't get that." That was the final thing they said about Karofsky until after dinner. Until Mario came over towards them with the two chocolate cannolis they ordered for dessert.

"Here you go, the best dessert we've got!" he exclaimed while Kurt and Blaine looked at him appreciatively. They hadn't seen him since they left his office earlier in the evening. "I want you guys to know, that I don't stand for my employees to harass my customers, especially my family." he said clapping his hand down on his god-son's shoulder while smiling at the two of them. "David Karofsky no longer works here. He left about 40 minutes ago."

"Thanks for telling us Mario."

"Yea, thanks Uncle Mario."

"Can I ask one question though?" The two boys looked up at him with a curious look. "You need not answer if you're not comfortable but, what happened that caused him to get expelled? Kurt, you said you were the reason?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Blaine gave him a look that pretty much said, _it's your call._ Kurt sighed.

"He was a bully….I was the bullied. He went too far one day and in hopes of…keeping it under wraps….threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"That's horrible! Kurt did the cops get involved?" He shook his head.

"There was no proof. It was my word against his. It's why his expulsion was overturned by the school board. It's also why I now go to school at Dalton, with Blaine."

"Ahh, well. Dalton is a fine school, and I'm sure you're not getting bullied there."

"Absolutely not. It's a wonderful school. I'm really enjoying it."

"Well that's all that matters then. So long as you aren't having any trouble, I don't have to step in. Anyway, I'll let you two get back to your date. Enjoy the cannolis." As Mario left the dining room Kurt and Blaine started to dig into their desserts, until Kurt caught up to something Mario had said a few minutes earlier.

"Wait, what did he mean as long as nothing was wrong, he didn't have to step in? What could he do at Dalton?"

"Oh…I guess I forgot to mention that Mario's last name is Dalton huh? Mario's on the Board of Directors at Dalton."

"Huh, you learn something new everyday."

Blaine nodded. "He's actually the reason I'm at Dalton. He was able to pull some strings and get me a scholarship so I could escape my old school."

After they finished their dessert and paid (or at least tried to pay, Mario wouldn't have any of it, and put their entire bill on the house), they left and drove over towards the movie theater where I am Number Four was playing. They had agreed the previous day about what movie they would see, so they got their tickets and went and sat down in the far back of the cinema, right smack dab in the middle.

Since they had just eaten a rather large dinner and dessert, neither of them wanted drinks or popcorn, so they had skipped the concession stand out front. As Blaine went to sit down and put the armrest down, Kurt had other ideas and quickly put it up. Blaine looked at him for a second, before Kurt took Blaine's arm, put it around his shoulders and leaned into him. "See? Isn't this much better?" Blaine smiled, pulled Kurt in closer and then rested his head on Kurt's as the movie started.

Sometime during the movie Kurt spoke up. "You know, something that just occurred to me. The girl in this movie, looks a hell of a lot like Quinn, don't you think?"

"Yea, she does. It's an uncanny resemblance too." Blaine's eyes started roaming the theater for a little bit, and suddenly noticed someone who looked vaguely familiar. Someone who they had just seen earlier that evening. "Hey Kurt," he whispered. "I don't want you to get upset or anything, but take a look down in the front the right side of the auditorium." Kurt looked and saw him too.

Karofsky.

"What, is he stalking us?"

"I don't know babe, but he could just have come here to cool off before going home. It's not every day you get fired from your job."

"True." Kurt sighed and cuddled into Blaine a bit more, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

* * *

About an hour later after the movie was over and done, Kurt and Blaine waited in the back of the theater, until Karofsky had left the room, hoping he wasn't waiting in the lobby for some reason. As they slowly walked out they saw him standing in the arcade area playing what looked to be a shooting game. By yet another unspoken agreement they both hurried out of the theater, not wanting to cause another scene in a public place. They'd done enough of that for the night.

As they pulled up to Kurt's house they both just sat there for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to say what the other was thinking, but finally Kurt broke down the barrier between the two and spoke aloud what was hanging in the air.

"Well that date went well." Blaine laughed.

"Well of course it did. I mean first there was Rachel causing a fuss."

"And then Karofsky."

"Then Karofsky getting fired."

"And then just narrowly missing him at the movie theater..."

It was good that they could joke about it though. "I'm sorry our first date was so...eventful. I mean sure, I wanted it to be memorable, but not _this_ memorable."

"Hey," Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand while he looked at him straight in the eyes. "Tonight was great. I mean look at it this way...I got to meet Mario. We got to cuddle during the movie, and finally got to spend some time, where it was just the two of us. No Wes, no David, no Mercedes, no insane dads. Just us. And look at it this way. Karofsky getting fired wasn't a negative...it was a positive!" They both laughed at that last one. "I wouldn't have wanted to spend tonight with anyone but you Blaine." With that Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine's in a searing kiss which Blaine was only too eager to respond to. Intending on deepening the kiss, Blaine pushed his tongue out to swipe across Kurt's lips which made the younger boy gasp, a moment that Blaine took full advantage of. While their tongues searched each others' mouths Kurt's hands came up to cup the back of Blaine's head while Blaine came up to cup his boyfriend's face. After a minute they both had to come up for air. Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and grinned a stupid grin, which was mirrored back.

"You know what? This might not have been the perfect date I had hoped for, but it most certainly is the perfect way to end the date." Blaine confessed as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend once again, something Kurt was only too willing to contribute to also.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are an author's best friend. :)


	5. Arguments and Set lists

It was the morning after Kurt and Blaine's first date and Kurt couldn't be happier. He had just woken up and just remembered all the moments from the night before…well all the happy moments. It could have been better, sure. They could not have had the Rachel and Karofsky drama, but what could they do about that now?

Kurt got up and went downstairs to grab something to eat where he found Finn sitting on the couch watching a Buckeyes game with his dad. "Hey Kurt." Burt called out from the couch, until he turned to look at his son who seemed to be glowing. Looking stunned for a minute, but smart enough not to say anything, he turned back to the game and kept watching.

Kurt found Carole in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. In the Hudmel house, breakfast was normally around 9am, and it was close to 11 by the time Kurt woke up. "Hey Kurt, you hungry? There are some pancake in the microwave for you."

"Thanks Carole." Kurt went over towards the microwave to reheat them. After a minute he pulled them out and poured the sugar-free syrup that was left on the counter on top of them.

"So you're getting up late today. Usually you're the first one up. Have fun last night?" Kurt blushed but nodded.

"For the most part."

"What happened? Something between you and Blaine?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. We just ran into someone we'd rather not have."

"Who was it sweetie?"

"It's nothing. Nothing really happened…it was just awkward."

"You're avoiding my question Kurt." Sighing he stabbed a bite of pancake and started toe at.

"Just don't tell Dad? I don't want him worrying about it." The _I don't want him to have another heart attack_ was left lingering in the air.

"Don't want me worrying about what?" Burt had come in front the living room and overheard the last thing Kurt said. Kurt's stomach dropped.

"It's nothing Dad. Nothing you need to concern yourself with…hell it's nothing _I_ need to concern myself with. It happened, and it's not going to happen again."

"What happened Kurt?"

"Just know that, it was a very brief moment, nothing happened and it resolved itself very quickly."

"Kurt.."

"Karofsky ended up being our server last night."

"WHAT?"

"Dad, calm down. Nothing major happened. We were in the middle of the restaurant, he called us fags…" Burt's face went red, but not in the blushing way. "Told us to leave the restaurant but since the restaurant was owned and managed by Blaine's godfather, it didn't exactly happen like he expected it to. Karofsky got fired, and Blaine and I had a decent time afterwards."

"So he didn't try and…do anything?"

"He didn't touch me Dad. Blaine wouldn't have let that happen, and Mario, his godfather, definitely wouldn't have allowed violence in his restaurant. Then he showed up in the same theater we were at…but we managed to leave the theater without incident. It really was nothing."

"Kurt, I don't want you keeping things like this from me."

"Kurt, we don't want you to be afraid to come to us when you have a problem." Carole tried to

"But that's just it. Dad, Carole, I don't have a problem right now. Sure it bugs me that my first date with Blaine ended up having to include him, but other than him, it was great." Kurt admitted to his father and stepmother. But looked pensive for a minute before speaking again. "I sort of feel bad for him."

"Don't. He doesn't deserve your sympathy Kurt."

"Not sympathy exactly…just…bad. He's about to get kicked out of his house if it hasn't happened already. He mentioned to Mario that his parents basically told him to get a job, or get kicked out of the house, after he was temporarily expelled."

"He deserves it after what he did to you Kurt." Burt admonished his son.

"I get that you hate him Dad. To some degree I do too. But I'm also trying to just forget about him. He's not worth my time, and he's not worth yours."

"Well that's the truth." Burt said while giving his son a hug.

"Now can I eat my pancakes? They're getting cold!" The two adults laughed and let him get back to the business of eating.

A few minutes later Kurt's iphone buzzes indicating a text message appeared. He took it out and saw that it was from Mercedes

_Heya. How'd it go last night? ;) -M_

_It went great busy-body :P Still coming over today? -K_

_What? No plans with the boy? Yea 2 sound good? -M_

_Can't wait to see you :D -K_

As 2 rolled around the doorbell rang and to Kurt's surprise, Blaine was standing there. "Hey!" Kurt exclaimed and opened the door to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"Sort of hoping you didn't have anything to do today. Wes called an emergency Saturday meeting of the Warblers. Apparently he sent a Facebook message out to everyone last night." Kurt thought that was odd, because he checked his face book since he woke up and didn't see anything.

"What? I had plans with Mercedes today. She's going kill me if I cancel on her last minute."

"I'm sorry. I tried getting him to cancel it, because you know as well as I do, that no one wants to go to Warbler rehearsal on a Saturday…at least not until the week before Regionals."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"All I managed to get out of him was 'this is a travesty' and 'we need to get to work on this asap' He was nearly distraught. It was actually a little disturbing. He was holding on so tight to his gavel that he was literally cutting off circulation to the rest of his hand."

"I'm sure Mercedes will understand. It's not like we can help it." Blaine tried to reason with him, knowing how Mercedes used to get when Kurt would blow her off to hang with him.

"I haven't really hung with her in over 3 weeks. Mercedes is not going to be too happy." Almost as if she were Beetlejuice and they said her name 3 times, she pulled up in her mother's station wagon. "Stay inside? If she thinks I'm blowing her off for you, she's really going to murder me…"

Blaine gave an ironic chuckle and agreed. Kurt left the house and went to meet Mercedes out in the driveway. "Hey Mercedes…" he let his voice trail off and she knew what he was going to say.

"Oh no."

"I'm sorry. Wes called an emergency meeting of the Warblers. I can't help it."

"Kurt this is the 5th time this _year_." The way she said it made it sound even worse, considering it was only the beginning of March.

"I know, I know. You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to. But apparently there's something wrong with Wes's mental health and if we don't all go, we're going to be in deep shit. I'm sorry."

"This sucks."

"I know. But hey, if you're not doing anything why don't you come over tonight? You can sleepover, and we can do everything we were planning on doing today….just later?"

"Fine." his best friend said, in the same way every girl says it when she just wants to stop talking about the topic of conversation but will not concede her argument.

"Don't be like that Mercedes."

"Like what? Like I'm losing my best friend to a bunch of canaries who he doesn't even really belong to? You've said it yourself, you don't fit into the Warblers like you do New Directions. Why do you still sing with them?" Kurt looked scandalized. Mercedes looked ashamed after the words fled her mouth. "Kurt I'm sorry…" But Kurt was having none of that. He knew she was upset that he had to cancel their plans for this afternoon, but it's not his fault. He didn't know that there was a Warbler's meeting.

"No, you're right Mercedes. I'm not as much of a Warbler as I was a member of New Directions, but guess what I don't go to McKinley anymore. I would _love_ to be a part of New Directions again, but until it becomes _safe_ for me to return, there is no way I can go back. I'm not going to stop performing, just because I was forced out of my comfort zone." They both noticed the irony in calling McKinley his comfort zone, but chose not to mention it. "Just because I can't get to be happy with New Directions, doesn't mean I can't be happy with the Warblers, and until I can come back to McKinley without fearing for my life, this is where I'm staying. Good-bye Mercedes."

With that, Kurt turned around and walked back into his house. Blaine was sitting on the couch where Finn and Burt were watching yet another football game. He got up and walked over towards Kurt and whispered to him "Everything okay?" Kurt shook his head, but didn't elaborate.

"Later." Kurt whispered back, obviously not wanting to get into what happened with his family in the room. In a louder voice, Kurt then said "I'm going to run downstairs and grab a couple things then we can go." Kurt ran up, and quickly grabbed his cell phone his wallet and a jacket so he could leave. It wasn't an official school day, so no one had to dress up in full Dalton uniform, a fact that Kurt was desperately thankful for. As he ran back upstairs he went over to his father. "Dad, the Warblers called and emergency meeting for today. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call if it gets to be too late." Burt nodded his head.

"Have fun you two."

"Not likely with Wes in the mood he's in." Blaine drawled as the two of them left the house. Mercedes, had smartly, left the premises, realizing how much she must have angered Kurt before, even though she had a right to be angry as well.

After an hour and a half drive, where Blaine and Kurt were busy singing along to the radio in hopes of warming their voices up enough so that they could get right into whatever they had to do during the practice, they stepped into the room and everyone went quiet, as if they weren't expecting the duo…or one member of the duo. But quickly enough Wes masked his surprise and welcomed the two.

"Hey guys, thanks for showing up."

"Sorry, we were all the way in Lima." Wes nodded. Kurt went to sit down but Wes grabbed a hold of Blaine's arm and led him over towards the corner of the room.

"Why did you bring Kurt?" Wes demanded.

"What do you mean?" Blaine responded, clearly confused. "Kurt's a warbler, you know this."

"He wasn't supposed to come today." Wes declared firmly.

"Whoa, why?" Blaine demanded. Wes bit his lip, clearly miffed that his plans didn't come through like he hoped for. "Why didn't you want Kurt here?" Blaine said a bit louder, clearly to get Kurt's attention, and it did. Kurt stood up and walked over.

"What do you mean he doesn't want me here?" Kurt asked. Wes was stuck between a rock and a hard place, with no where to go.

"There have been some new developments in regards to our competition at Regionals….and we, the board, felt it needed a closer inspection."

"That I couldn't be a part of?" Kurt asked. "What could it possibly be?"

"Oh just tell him Wes." David came over, clearly hearing the entire conversation, since it had scaled to a loud volume.

"I got an anonymous email last night detailing the New Directions and Aural Intensity set list." Kurt saw red.

"And you think what? That I'm going to go squeal to my friends?" Wes looked guilty, but steady.

"Well, wouldn't you?"

"Depends on what you're going to do with the list Wes. If you plan on copying their songs, redoing them so we can perform before them at Regionals and make them think like they're copying us, then hell yes. That's already happened to them once, I'm not going to let it happen again." Kurt screamed.

"What do you mean Kurt?"

"Sectionals, 2009. Jane Adams Academy, and Averhearst School swiped our set list and did exactly what I just said happened. We were crushed. We pulled together our entire performance in under an hour. There is no _way_ I would ever let them go through that again."

"That's not exactly why I didn't want you here Kurt…"

"What is it then?"

"What songs are we singing for Regionals?"

"I Swear, by All 4 One, Everything I do, I do it for you by Bryan Adams, and Good Riddance by Green Day…"

"Kurt…take a look at the New Directions set list…" Kurt took the clipboard that Wes handed him and saw that New Directions had the exact same set list. "So we have the same set list…that still doesn't explain why you didn't want me to…Oh."

"I'm sorry Kurt, but you're the only one who has any connection to New Directions."

"So instead of innocent until proven guilty, you just assume it was him?" Blaine spoke up in defense of his boyfriend.

"C'mon Blaine, you know what it looks like."

"What it looks like is that someone is playing a practical joke on you Wes. You said it yourself, it came from an anonymous email address. What makes you think it's even legit?"

"What was the email Wes?" They all peered down at the printed email on the clipboard and saw that it came from a . "Wait a minute…I know that email address. Where do I know that email from?" Kurt sat down for a minute clearly thinking hard. Suddenly his face went dark and stone cold. "Sue. Sue can't keep her mouth shut Sylvester."

"Isn't that the Aural Intensity coach?" Some kid in the congregation of Warblers spoke up.

"Yes, She's Sue Sylvester, Nationally Ranked Cheerleading Coach. Look at the initials. She's the Coach of the Cheerios, the cheerleaders at McKinley also. Didn't she learn enough last time?" Kurt took out his phone and quickly looked through his contacts until he found Finn's number.

"Who are you calling?" Wes demanded.

"My brother. I'm finding out what's going on whether I have to beat it out of him when I get home, or what." The phone rang a couple times and then Finn finally picked up.

"You!"

"Finn, Sue has done it again."

"Kurt? What do you mean she's done it again?" Finn asked, shocked because he honestly had no clue what Sue had done again.

"I know we both agreed to not discuss our respective glee clubs set lists but Wes got an email from Sue yesterday giving us the set list for both New Direction and Aural Intensity. You don't have to tell me what your set list is…But just tell me…is it "I swear, Everything I do, I do it for you, and Good Riddance?" Finn was stunned silent for a few seconds.

"What the hell man? You seriously have our Regionals set list right now?" Kurt softly swore after hearing this.

"Yea, and the worst part is…" Kurt looked to Wes half asking for permission to tell Finn, and half telling Wes that if he didn't give it, he was going to tell anyway. Wes nodded. "That's exactly what our set list is as well."

"This is so retarded."

"Tell me about it."

"But why would she send you guys our set list, as well as hers? She hasn't sent us yours or hers?"

"I don't know Finn. But I'll talk to you later when I get home." The rest of the Warblers were sitting in impatience, Wes most of all.

"Yea, see you dude. Oh fuck…"He said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"How am I going to tell Rachel this?" Kurt let out a bark of laughter making everyone in the room look at him with a weird look on their face.

"I don't know, but if you want to invite her over tonight, I'll be there. I'll talk to her too? Might cause less damage to our eardrums if two of us tell her instead of just one of us?"

"Yea I guess….thanks dude. See ya later."

"So it's true? Their set list is the same as ours?" Wes asked. Kurt reluctantly nodded his head. "Okay everyone, we need to quickly discuss new songs for Regionals. We have 2 ½ weeks before Regionals and we cannot afford to lose this one because of Sue Sylvester's busy bodying behavior."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself Wes." Kurt agreed. "I just want to say, I will find out why Sue did this. She might be insanely creepy, but she does have a soft spot for me."

The rest of the day was spent discussing the different songs they could sing and quickly running through them all to see who could sing them the best. Blaine clearly would have the most solo time but there was one Warbler who had, according to all the others, including two on the Council, earned a solo due to his actions today in figuring the problem with set lists. It didn't quite sink in until he and Blaine were back in the car on the ride home, until Kurt suddenly blurt out. "Oh shit…I have to sing that at Regionals now, don't I?" Blaine just laughed and grabbed his hand while he kept on driving.


	6. Yet Another Train Wreck

A/N:Good news...I'm heading into my Spring break, which likely means more updates. Bad news...wait what bad news?

* * *

Later that night Blaine and Kurt were Skyping online. They were discussing the odd events that unfurled today. Honestly neither of them knew what to make of Sue Sylvester's antics but tried not to thinko f how she was trying to sabotage them. "You know…maybe she just wanted to give everyone an even playing field. I mean, if I were a cruel sadistic, materialistic bitch who was hell bent on destroying New Directions, I probably would have pulled strings so New Directions went last. You know so it look liked they cheated." Blaine pointed out but Kurt shook his head.

"No, she pulled that one once before, that is definitely not her end game. She almost got fired for that one. No there has to be something else." Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kurt opened it to find Finn on the other end. "Hey Finn."

"Hey Kurt." He saw Blaine on the web cam, " Hey Blaine. You guys come up with any ways to explain Sue's behavior?"

Kurt just shook his head while Blaine said "Other than she's decided fair is fair and doesn't want any drama at Regionals, no." They all took that in for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. Blaine, who had never met Sue, had heard plenty of stories through Kurt and his friends and knew plenty about her. Not to mention after meeting Kurt and hearing the stories, he looked up a few segments of Sue's Corner, and saw how she really was.

"Not likely."

"Hardly."

"Anyone Blaine, I need to steal Kurt away for a while. Rachel is coming over and we need to tell her." Kurt groaned already regretting the promise he made to his step brother.

"Yea, sure no problem." Blaine said, clearly feeling a little awkward because they were talking about Rachel. Almost as if a light bulb went off in his head, Kurt groaned.

"Oh God. With all of the drama with Sue, I forgot about Rachel. Maybe you should do this alone Finn. I mean…I don't think Rachel is going to want to talk to me much right now…" They all stood, or sat there pondering this for a minute before another flash of light went off in Kurt's brain. "Wait a minute, how did you get her to agree to come over? I thought she was annoyed about you and Quinn over Valentine's Day?"

"Oh she was. But you know Rachel, mention something about Glee and she'll hightail it over here without a second thought."

"True," he sighed. "Okay I'll help you talk to her but if things get awkward I'm out of there."

"Deal."

_Ding Dong!_ The door bell rang and both of the brothers looked up at the ceiling as if were time to face their last supper.

"Sorry Blaine, gotta go."

"No problem. Call me later and tell me how it goes." With that Blaine disconnected the call and the two boys went upstairs. Rachel was standing there talking to Carole about who knows what.

"Hey Rachel, thanks for coming over."

"No problem Finn. Anything for New Directions!" Rachel smiled happily, but turned to look at Kurt with apprehension written all over her face.

"How are you Rachel?" he asked, politely, knowing that the shrill of Rachel's voice would only be masked by forced sincerity.

"I'm fine. Now Finn and I need to discuss some New Directions thing, things we can't discuss in front of you." She told him matter of factly.

"Oh really? Like what Rachel? Your set list? I can only imagine how amazing it'll be when you get to sing _I Swear_ at Regionals." Rachel smacked Finn upside the head.

"You TOLD him? What were you thinking?"

"Yea Finn, what were you thinking? How could you let Schue let pick _Everything I do, I do it for you? _You're really letting him get away with that?"

"Finn!" Rachel screamed. Carole and Burt had been filled in on what had happened earlier at dinner and were in the kitchen drinking coffee, trying desperately to hold in their laughter. They both cared about Rachel…but even they found great amusement in this.

"Honestly Rachel, I'm not sure how you're going to be able to pull off Good Riddance either."

"Oh my God Finn! I can't believe you! Why would you tell a WARBLER our set list?"

"I didn't! Sue did!" Finn finally found his voice enough to respond. He and Kurt didn't exactly have a plan for attack when telling Rachel, and Kurt definitely found his way to be more amusing to him.

"What?"

Over the next twenty minutes Kurt and Finn, mostly Kurt, recapped the day starting with the insane email to trying to figure out why Sue Sylvester would do something like this. Kurt carefully avoided any mention of his boyfriend throughout the entire affair.

"So you're telling me, that we had the exact same set list?"

"Pretty much. I mean clearly arrangements would be different but, basically. It's why Finn and I wanted to tell you tonight, so maybe you could pull an emergency New Directions Rehearsal tomorrow and work something else out. The Warblers have already decided what we're going to do."

"Well we might have to. Regionals is only a couple weeks away!" Kurt nodded and Finn sat there pondering what was going to happen to New Directions if they couldn't come up with a new set list in time.

"I mean it's not like you're completely screwed Rachel. New Directions has a lot more numbers in its repertoire than the Warblers do. But that's mostly because you guys do a new number every week. It's something I miss doing on a weekly basis actually."

"That's true…" Rachel sat there for a moment before her ears perked up like she heard a dog whistle. "Wait did you say the Warblers already have their new set list picked? Ooo…did you get a solo?" Kurt's entire face turned red. "Oh my gosh, you do! You have a solo at Regionals!"

"I can neither confirm, nor deny the existence of a Kurt Hummel solo. But there will be significant amounts of practicing while I'm alone over the next two weeks."

"Oh my gosh Kurt that's great!" Kurt mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the keys but Rachel pulled him into a hug all the same.

"Don't tell anyone what you think will happen. I want anything that might happen to be a surprise at Regionals." They both nodded their heads, and Kurt could really tell that Rachel was happy for him.

Kurt knew something was odd about Rachel, especially the fact that she seemed to not hate him. So why was she acting so weird yesterday? "Hey Rachel? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but for you I'll give you another." Rolling his eyes Kurt continued on to what he was about to ask.

'Yesterday during the _So What_ number…"Kurt trailed off, but Rachel clearly understood what he was talking about, though she played the innocent card very quickly.

"What about it?"

"Why did you act like you were…well….such a bitch while performing? I mean you practically screamed 'you're a tool' in my general direction. Since you seem to have no trouble with _me_, I can only assume you're pissed off at Blaine…"

"Of course not Kurt. It was all part of the performance!"

"Right. Then why is it that even Mercedes noticed something was off?"

"Yea, I noticed it a bit too Rach," Fin admitted.

"What? I can't be theatrical when I perform?"

"Rachel, you know that I'm always one for theatricality but that was pushing it. It was almost as if you were pissed at Blaine and I just want to know why?"

"Why does it matter Kurt?" She asked while staring at the floor.

"He's my boyfriend, Rachel. When something makes him uncomfortable, it makes me uncomfortable. I don't want him to feel like my friends hate him."

"I don't hate him. We just have….a history."

"Oh c'mon Rach." Finn blurted out. "You have history with me and Puck, but you don't call either of us tools."

"To be fair Fin, and you know already know this, but I've only ever done _anything_ with Puck to make _you_ jealous. And you…well our history is far from over."

"So because you'll never have another chance to date Blaine, you dislike him? That's insane Rachel. Almost as insane as it was to think one drunken _spin the bottle kiss_ and one date could turn a gay man straight."

"It could have happened…"

"No Rachel, actually it could never have happened. He's attracted to guys. There's no way he could have been _straight._ Bisexual was a possibility, but straight was _never a possibility in terms of Blaine."_

"It's a moot point now anyway. You're with him now."

"That's right, I am and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be a bitch to him anymore.

"I wasn't being a bitch. I was using past emotions to enhance a performance."

"Whatever you say Rachel. I'm gonna head down to my room. Homework you know…" But Finn knew what he meant. Kurt was going downstairs to talk to Blaine.

About 5 minutes later Kurt was back on his computer calling Blaine to video chat, but Blaine wasn't picking up. Blaine started to type a message into the chat box.

Blaine: Hey sorry. I'm on the phone right now. I'll call back in a few minutes?

Kurt: That's fine. I really should be working on that English assignment Mrs. Waterwell assigned last week. It's due on Wednesday and I haven't finished reading the book.

Blaine: Talk later?

Kurt: Sure xxoo

Kurt sighed. Today wasn't going as he hoped it was when he woke up. He had hoped he'd get to spend the day with Mercedes, go shopping, enjoy some incredibly unhealthy food at the food court at the mall and not deal with any drama. But in one day, he managed to get into a fight with his best friend, find out he was distrusted by the Council of the Warblers, and had an uncomfortable conversation about Blaine with Rachel Dammit-why'd-I-have-to-go-there Berry. Kurt grabbed his copy of _The Good Earth_ off of his desk and settled on his bed to finish reading. He fell asleep in this position, and never noticed when Blaine tried calling him back on Skype later that night.


	7. Apologies and Ultimatums

A/N: Well everyone, here's chapter 7. For anyone who's read 'the apology' that I wrote a few weeks ago, you might find some similarities but it ends completely different...I just like planning out a Karofsky apology in my head and determining how many different ways it can go...

* * *

It was Sunday morning, and rain was splattering against the window of Kurt's bedroom. Kurt being the pessimistic person he was, didn't like the fact that it was such a dreary day at the start and pulled the covers over his head, trying to drown out the taps at the window from the raindrops. It was of no use however, because Kurt was wide awake. The past twenty-four hours had just reminded him of how strange his life was.

The first day of the school year started with a slushie facial, something he had gotten used to over the past two years at McKinley. Then came his small-lived crush on Sam, and then the Karofsky disaster, switching to Dalton and making a complete fool of himself on a daily basis at Warblers practice. There were only two things that he could possibly count as pluses in his book, the marriage of Carole and his father, and meeting Blaine, and their subsequent relationship.

It physically hurt him sometimes, to think of the Karofsky disaster and his resulting transfer to Dalton. Dalton's academics were amazing, and much more advanced than McKinley, but at the same time the Warblers were just not quite the same as New Directions. Holding in the secret of Karofsky physically hurt him at times…and not just the kiss, but that Karofsky was so far in the closet that the White Witch was trying to get him to eat the Turkish Delight. The only thing he enjoyed about having had transferred to Dalton because of it was Warblers practice with Blaine, and Blaine singing, mostly to him while they practiced songs.

But then again, even that was a little off. They were taking it slow…very slow. Even though according to Mercedes, Finn, Brittany, David, Wes and nearly everyone else they knew, they had been _'dating'_ for close to 3 months, they just didn't call it dating. It was a little pathetic but that's not really what Kurt was unhappy about.

Last night Blaine had been on a call with someone else when Kurt had tried to call him back, and Blaine said he'd call him back. But he never did. After about an hour and a half of waiting for his boyfriend to get off his call, Kurt went to bed, hoping to put the entire day behind him. Between the fight with Mercedes (which he knew instinctively that they needed to work out, soon), the fact that the Warblers had thought him untrustworthy, Sue Sylvester's insane schemes, and dealing with Rachel….it was too much for a single day. But hey, that was just an ordinary day during High school right?

As Kurt rolled over and looked at his alarm clock, it said 9:35. Groaning Kurt finally pulled himself out of bed and walked into his bathroom to begin his morning skincare regiment. When he was done, he came out and looked at the clock, and it said 10:15. Usually it didn't take him nearly that long, but today was a lazy day, since his very brief and temporary plans with Mercedes had fallen through, and he and Blaine hadn't planned on anything.

So finally Kurt put on the most comfortable pair of pants he owned (still very stylish, but at the same time not overly outrageous, since the only people who'd be seeing him were his parents and Finn…or so he thought).

When Kurt went upstairs he noticed something palpable in the air, but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. But finally he heard a laugh that didn't belong to anyone in his family. It was a deep laugh, and he knew exactly who it was from. Mercedes. He followed the sound of the laughter until he heard other voices. It was another that wasn't part of his family, but was very familiar to him. Blaine. '_Oh this is going to be interesting…'_ Kurt thought to himself as he took a deep breath and prepared him for who only knew what was going to happen.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed Mercedes, Blaine, Finn and Carole were all sitting around the kitchen table talking. Mercedes was sitting with her back to the door, which Kurt sort of appreciated, but at the same time felt apprehensive about. "Hey.." Mercedes and Blaine' s heads snapped up and looked at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh Kurt, you just missed the funniest joke that Blaine just told us." Finn blurted out, completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Oh Kurt's heard the joke before."

"Oh, I have?" I ask, as I take the empty seat in between Blaine and Carole.

"Mhm, the one about the mole family?"

"Ahh yes, I've heard that one plenty of times. Seems to be the only one you know." Blaine snorted and put his arm around Kurt. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?" Blaine returned.

"Before I even get up? Kinda…" Kurt smiled.

"Fair enough." Blaine said and looked towards Mercedes. Kurt followed his eyes and saw his best friend squirming a little.

"Kurt…can we talk…in private?"

"Well that all depends. Are you going to imply that I'm a traitor again for leaving McKinley?" Finn gasped and Carole had enough sense to quietly get up and grab her son by the ear to drag him out of the room. They could all hear Finn whining 'but mom, this has to do with New Directions..' as she dragged him into the living room.

"Kurt I'm sorry about what I said. I never meant to imply anything negative about the Warblers or you singing with them. I just…I've missed you. All your spare time has been with the Warblers and I never get to see you anymore. I guess I've been jealous."

"Of a bunch of canaries that I don't even really belong with?"

"Kurt, calm down. She's trying…" Blaine tried to reason with him.

"I am calm. I'm calmly remembering all the times that she encouraged me to spend more time with you and the Warblers." He said to his boyfriend, before returning to his best friend. "Remember all those late night phone calls? Where you would tell me to _go after him Kurt. He'll never know how you feel if you don't at least try to tell him._ Or how about the ones where you'd encourage me to hang out with Blaine as often as possible?" If this conversation had taken place over a week and a half ago, Kurt probably would have been embarrassed, but he had no reason to now, since clearly the boy knew about Kurt's feelings. "Then you'd get angry with me when I would spend so much time with him. It was conflicting Mercedes. I couldn't make sense of it."

"Kurt, she's just trying to tell you that she misses you."

"Well I miss her too damnit! But there are only so many hours in a week! Between school, sleeping, homework, rehearsals and practices there are not enough hours to do what _I_ want."

"But you seem to have inordinate amounts of time to be with Blaine."

"Of course I do Mercedes! We go to school together. Don't you think if I were still at McKinley we'd hang more than I would with Blaine? But that's just not in the cards. It's not your fault, and it's not my fault. We all know whose fault it is, and he can't even own up to what he's done. So if you want to blame someone blame Karofsky!"

"Kurt, calm down, before you say something you regret." Blaine softly reminded him of the fact that neither of them wanted to out Karofsky.

"I don't care anymore Blaine. I'm sick of holding this secret in."

"Kurt, let's go. Mercedes, we'll be right back." Blaine stood up and dragged Kurt out of the kitchen, out the back door into the backyard before Blaine said anything else. "What in Gaga were you thinking Kurt? Were you really going to out him behind his back? Seriously, is that the type of person you want to be?"

"I don't care anymore Blaine. We tried helping him. We tried confronting him, but he didn't want any of it. He threatened my life, why the hell should I keep his secret? I'm starting to think any and all favors are null and void after he threatened to kill me."

"Kurt, remember something for me. He's a scared teenage boy, living in Lima, Ohio. The only person he knows who is gay, is you. He's seen how you get treated, not just by him, but by every jock at McKinley over the past 2 years. Slushies to the fact, dumpster tossing, ramming you into lockers…He doesn't want to go through that. He's scared, he's frightened and he's afraid that if it were to come out that he was gay, that those would start to happen to him."

"But who said they would? What if he came out, and suddenly everyone didn't pick on him, because they knew he could kick their ass? It could do so much for gay students in Lima." Kurt tried to reason.

"I agree. But that's not your call to make, babe. That's his, and his alone." Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands and stared into his eyes. "I know you miss McKinley, I know you would rather be with New Directions at Regionals than with the Warblers, but you can't bully someone out of the closet just to get what you want."

"I know," and with that Kurt broke down and started to cry into Blaine's neck. Blaine just held him for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only a couple minutes until Mercedes peaked out the door and saw the two of them, especially Kurt's tearstained, blotchy face.

"Kurt…I'm so sorry. I never wanted for you to cry." Mercedes ran over towards him. Kurt shook his head and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Oh trust me, it's not you that made me cry. Just the situation with Karofsky…" Blaine nodded.

"There's more to the story than you've let on, isn't there?" Kurt didn't know whether to nod, shake his head, confirm, or deny the implication but Blaine just stood there and nodded for him. "What happened Kurt?"

"I can't tell you Mercedes."

"Why not Kurt?"

"Because I can 't risk this secret getting out."

"You think I can't keep a secret?" Mercedes looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Mercedes, you can keep the smaller secrets but this is a…big one. We both know what happens when you get a hold of big secrets… I mean, last time it was when you found out about Shelby Corcoran being Rachel's mom…You didn't let Rachel reveal it…but you revealed it yourself. And let's not forget BabyGate…"

"This is on the same scale as BabyGate?"

"It's higher…BabyGate didn't affect Puck and Quinn's futures…but this one…could completely destroy a person's future…"

"Kurt you know I'd keep it a secret." Kurt shook his head.

"There are only 3 people who know what happened…and until he's ready to admit it…that's all that'll know." Kurt said, standing firm on what he decided.

"But Blaine knows…"

"I've known since about 20 minutes after it happened."

"What could it possibly have been to cause you to go to Blaine, who no offense but you barely knew at the time than me, or someone else from Glee?"

"Mercedes, just leave it. I've personally seen how the New Directions gossip mill runs, and it would have been even worse if he went to any of you." Mercedes nodded…and turned around to go back into the house.

"Mercedes." Kurt said and walking towards her. "It's not that I don't trust you, I really do…it's just…not my secret to tell. You can understand that, right?" She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Of course I can." The door to the house opened up and Finn poked his head out and looked flustered.

"Umm Kurt…guys…you might want to get in here. Fair warning however…Karofsky is in the living room with his parents."

All three of them stared at the Frankenteen with their mouths gaping open. This was the last thing any of them expected after the talk they just had. "What is he doing here Finn?"

"I don't know dude…he just showed up with his folks. I was in my room, not really paying attention until I heard his voice. Burt told me to come get you guys. You going to be able to deal with this Kurt, after all that's happened with him?" Kurt nodded and took a few deep breaths to get any of the remaining gasps of sobs out of him.

"Hey, you know we're here for you. Things are going to be fine." Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Mercedes and Finn started walking inside and Blaine held Kurt back for a moment and whispered into his ear "Just remember, it's his choice, not yours." Kurt nodded as they walked into the house.

But inside it was a completely different story. Karofsky and his mother and father were sitting on the couch, him in the middle of the two of them, as if he was being trapped there. Blaine and Kurt walked in behind Mercedes and Finn, Kurt with his head held high, and Blaine's arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist.

"What's he doing here?" Kurt demanded, before any of the forced pleasantries began.

"Kurt, we understand that you aren't too fond of our son." The woman Kurt assumes to be Karofsky's mother says. "But he's here to apologize to you." His mother nudged Dave Karofksy in the ribs and he looked up and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you Kurt. I regret it, and it will never happen again." It was said with so much forced sincerity Kurt thought he might puke.

"For what exactly? You've done a myriad of things to me. Are we talking about how you ruined Blaine's and my date on Friday evening? All those times you threw me into the dumpster and shoved me into the lockers? Or is this about the fact that you threatened to kill me. Because honestly, I'm having a hard time finding anything I can forgive you for." Anyone not familiar with the circumstances would have gasped at Kurt's audacity but everyone here knew the history, or at least some of the history, between the two boys and no one was willing to call Kurt out on it.

"Wait, you said he ruined your date on Friday…is that why you were fired, David?"

"Didn't tell them did you? Didn't tell them that you made the mistake of calling us fags and tried to kick us out of the restaurant that my godfather owns, did you?" Blaine spoke up for the first time since they got into the living room.

"David, what is going on here. This is so not like you." His mother asked him. Looking at her son, and then to Kurt and Blaine.

"It's their fault. If they weren't so open about their…illness. It wouldn't mess with me so much." Kurt's face turned red in anger and the perfect façade fell from Blaine at this comment. Blaine grasped Kurt a little harder, reminding him not to let Karofsky get to him.

"Illness? Is that what you think it is?" Burt bellowed out. "They're gay, not sick. You should learn the difference between the two." Kurt's face started to go back to a normal shade of pale as his father defended him

"Of course it's an illness. What else could it possibly be?" Suddenly Kurt burst out laughing for reasons no one really knew.

"Oh this is rich. You hate us, because you think we're the ones that are sick…Well you know what…" Blaine whispered something that no one could quite hear into Kurt ear

"I think we're done here. Clearly, this is not going to be resolved today." Burt spoke up and motioned for their unwelcomed guests to get up as well.

"No Dad, I have one more thing I want to say, then you can kick them out." Kurt turned to Dave Karofsky, and glared are him. "Being gay is not an illness. It is not a choice. It's not something any of us choose. Why would any of us _choose_ to be gay, when over half the world puts us down for it? We're just attracted to guys and we can't help it. No matter how straight we may act before coming out, we are still gay. How would you feel if you were in my shoes? Constantly bullied over something you had no control over? How would you feel if you were shoved into lockers or tossed into dumpsters? Or heaven forbid, threatened with death, because you just want to be who you are. I hope to Gaga, that you never know the emotional pain that comes with that type of bullying, because you are so not strong enough."

Kurt finished his speech and turned around and walked away. Blaine just followed him while Mercedes was torn whether to watch how the rest of the scene played out, or to see how her best friend was doing. After about 30 seconds she decided to go see how Kurt was doing after that brilliant speech and saw Blaine and Kurt standing in the middle of the kitchen, Kurt with both arms around Blaine's neck and the other's arms around Kurt's waist with Kurt head resting on Blaine's shoulder once again.

"That was beautiful Kurt." Blaine whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Mercedes just watched the two of them for a couple seconds before returning to the living room. Kurt was being taken care of. "I especially love how you veiled everything perfectly." Kurt chuckled and just increased the strength of his grasp, enjoying the feel of being in Blaine's arms. After a couple seconds Kurt raised his head and pressed his lips to Blaine's in a kiss. It was not hot and heavy, but incredibly sweet. The two of them just taking comfort in each other. However, they were interrupted by a disturbed cough.

They both turned to look at the cause of their disturbance and saw that it was Dave Karofsky. "What do you want Karofsky, aren't you afraid you'll catch _the gay_ if you come any closer...oh wait?" Kurt bit out.

"Shut it Hummel. I'm only in here, because I was told I had to come in and apologize for my comments. I don't think I have anything to apologize for. You two are the freaks, not me."

"Takes one to know one Karofsky." Kurt retorted.

"I, am not a freak." Karofsky practically whisper!yelled."

"Oh really? Then why are you getting so defensive?" Blaine asked, and then turned to Kurt. "Me thinks, the man doth protest too much." Kurt giggled and watched as the reference flew over Karofsky's head, and Kurt was suddenly very thankful for the Dalton curriculum.

"I get it. Really I do. You're freaked out about what happened. But that gives you no right to threaten my life. Had you been, oh I don't know a little _nicer_ to me, I might have kept...it a secret out of conscience, not out of fear. You know fear can only do so much. You have a reputation at McKinley for being the biggest jock there. But you also know that three words from me in front of the entire school could bring your entire world crashing down around you. What do you think would keep me quiet longer? Fear, or my own conscience? Because I got to tell you, the fear angle...loses potency every day."

"I could still kill you, you know."

"Oh I'm sure you could. But I also know that a) it's not going to happen today with Blaine right here, my father and brother in the other room, along with your parents in the same room, and b) that you and I aren't the only ones who know what happened that day. Blaine also knows what happened and I've had him promise me that if anything happens to me because of you, that your secret will be exposed across the nation." Karofsky looked to Blaine, who just nodded.

"My parents have the contacts to pull it off. Your face will be plastered across every TV news station from New York to California."

"So here's the deal. You will quit harassing me and you will transfer to West Dayton High School so that when I return to McKinley at the beginning of next year, I don't have to worry about you coming around the corner. After you leave my house, I will never hear from you again, until you decide you have had enough pretending and need advice concerning what you think is now a problem, and trust me you'll eventually come to your senses. In return, Blaine and I will keep your secrets and no one will ever be the wiser. Deal?"

"Why would I accept something like that? All my friends are at McKinley."

"Because I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. If you're still at McKinley when I return in the fall, your secret will not be confined to the three of us. Take it or leave it. But right now, Blaine and I are leaving." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and walked in the direction of Kurt's bedroom, where they sat down on Kurt's little love-seat and just cuddled, wanting to be next to each other, nothing more nothing less.


	8. Arguments and Tears

A/N: So I'm sorry it's coming so long after my last one. I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to write this chapter, but I think I did it well. On a completely different note...OMG THE KLISS! I've watched that scene so many times, that I can't even keep track anymore. I loved it and it makes me squeal with girlish delight every time I watch it. :D

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were just sitting on Kurt's little loveseat couch when they heard a commotion upstairs, that quickly went away after a slamming of the front door. About a minute and a half later there was a knock on the door. Finn and Mercedes then peaked their heads into the room.

"Okay, so Karofsky left the kitchen, told his parent he was leaving and stormed out the front door. What did you say to him Kurt?"

"Seriously, he looked a cross between distressed and pissed off." Mercedes added.

"It's nothing. We just came to an agreement about what happened between us back at McKinley. Kurt told the two of them.

"Kurt why are you keeping his secrets?" Mercedes asked her best friend.

"It's not either of your business."

"We weren't asking you Blaine." Finn shot back.

"No, you were asking me, but he answered the same as I would have Finn. He and I just discussed what was going to happen when I return to McKinley next fall, that's it. End of story."

"That's not the end of the story Kurt."

"What will happen when you return?" Finn and Mercedes both asked at the same time.

"There's something he doesn't want shared. I know what it is. He either switches schools by fall, or I reveal his secret."

"So you won't tell me, your brother, or Mercedes your best friend, but you'll tell Blaine?" Kurt shot up from the couch he had been sitting on with Blaine to get right into Finn's face.

"Yes Finn. I told Blaine this secret a long time ago. He's my boyfriend, and one of my best friends, and unlike the both of you, knows what it's like to be bullied for being gay. So yes, I told him about Karofsky and the circumstances surrounding the death threat. I can trust him with my secrets."

"I thought the secret was Karofsky's."

"It's about the both of them." Blaine spoke up after about 30 seconds of silence. Finn didn't look too happy about this non-revelation and quickly left the room.

Mercedes however, did not. She pulled Kurt into a hug and whispered in his ear "It's alright, I'm not mad at you. Desperately confused, but not mad." The acceptance from his friend made everything much easier to deal with. Kurt turned around after she let him out o the bear hug and sat down next to Blaine again, pulling him into a hug and kissing him chastely on the lips.

"So do you two want to watch a movie or something?" Kurt asked his two best friends in the entire world.

"Sure!"

"I'd love to, but I have to go in an hour and we can't get through a full movie in that amount of time." She frowned. "Rachel texted us all last night and called for an emergency rehearsal for some reason."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and thought _'Oh yea….she doesn't know.'_

"What are you two looking like that for?"

"Well…" The two of them spent the next hour regaling Mercedes the story of Sue and the set lists, leaving out how the Warblers hadn't trusted Kurt enough to not tell New Directions their set list. Mercedes' mouth was catching flies for much of the hour and on more than one occasion let out her patented "Oh Hell no"

But in the end she sighed a frustrated sigh and went with Finn to the rehearsal, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in Kurt's basement bedroom.

"So… Here we are…all alone…" Kurt teased.

"So we are…What could we possibly do?" Blaine leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, but Kurt seemed to have other plans. He jumped up and went over towards his DVD collection and pretended to search for a movie, leaving Blaine to fall over face first into the exact place that Kurt had previously occupied. He landed with an "ugh" and when he pulled himself up he looked over at Kurt who was simply smirking at him.

"Oh, did you not want to watch a movie?" Kurt chuckled out as Blaine growled and quickly got up and pinned Kurt up against the DVD shelves. Kurt continued to laugh until Blaine's face was mere inches away from his own.

"You know exactly what I wanted." Blaine whispered before quickly claiming Kurt's lips in a fiery kiss. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, Kurt deepened the kiss as he snaked his tongue out to slither across the other boy's lips who moaned appreciatively and gladly opened his mouth. Lips were moving quickly, and tongues were busy exploring every crevice of the others mouth. The two of them were in heaven. It would be cheesy to say they were on cloud nine, but they were.

Kurt pushed himself of the shelves and slowly walked their way back toward the sofa. Kurt pushed Blaine down and quickly straddled his lap as the two continued to kiss, never separating from each other. Kurt's hands were moving from neck to chest, while Blaine's were moving along Kurt's back and ass, pulling the two of them closer. To a voyeur, it would appear that these two weren't too far from discarding clothes and making their way over towards Kurt's double bed, but the two of them knew the unspoken boundaries between them. Despite the numerous non-dates they had been on in the past 6 months, they had truly only been boyfriends for about 2 weeks and neither were ready to surpass the make-out stage _quite_ yet.

A while later they were cuddled up next to each other on the couch in the living room watching Project Runway and the Buckeyes game through picture and picture. Burt came in the from outside to see the two sitting so happily on the couch that it made him smile. He liked Blaine, he was a good kid, and he really seemed to care about Kurt, which in Burt's eyes was a major plus. Walking into the kitchen he saw Carole at the stove making what smelled like spaghetti and meatballs. He came up behind her and nuzzled her neck before whispering "Hey baby" into her ear. She turned around and glared at him momentarily, because he knew she hated that pet-name, but even she couldn't stay mad at her husband for too long.

"Where have you been all day?" She asked him after pecking him on the lips.

"Ah…and the honeymoon is over." But dramatically sighed. She smiled and slapped him lightly on the chest, but waited for him to continue. "After the…events of this morning. I figured the only way to stop myself from going and strangling that kid was to keep my hands busy. I spent most of the afternoon at the shop getting a leg up on some repairs for the week." Carole nodded her understanding and went back to making the meatballs.

"I know what you mean. That was horrible to witness this morning. Are you going to ask Kurt about what happened when he, Blaine and the…boy were in the kitchen?" Carole had trouble deciding how she felt about Karofsky. He and Finn had been friends at one point and she had watched the boy grow up from the time he was 5 years old. It hurt her to see what kind of monster he turned into. She loved Kurt like he was her own son, and knowing that Karofsky had put him through so much torment, hurt her more than anything else had. Even for the momentary time she thought Finn had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. Sure she had been upset about Finn's…naivety in the situation, and had to sit him down for a very long, and awkward talk regarding what happened, but it blew over for them at least.

"I think I have to. Something was said while they were in there, that caused that kid to storm out of here in a huff. Either it was something he said, or something Kurt said, since I don't think Blaine would say anything to make him that angry." Carole nodded. "Think I should get this over with before dinner?" She nodded once more. Sighing Burt walked towards the living room and leaned his head in and called out "Kurt, can you come here for a minute?"

Kurt walked in after a Burt heard him tell Blaine "No, stay here. I'm fine."

"Kurt… why don't you…sit down."

"What's wrong Dad?" Kurt asked, not doing as he was asked.

"You know I love you right? Nothing you do or say is going to change that. You know that right?" Kurt nodded.

"Of course I do Dad, but why do you want me to sit down?"

"I want to make sure nothing was said in here earlier," and they both knew what he meant by _earlier_, "that shouldn't have been. I want you to tell me if something went down between the three of you in here this morning. With the way he stormed out of here, and the way you and Blaine calmly walked out, there seemed to be something else going on." When Blaine heard his name he peaked over the couch and saw Burt and Kurt having a talk, and he wasn't sure if he should go in or not, but decided to be safe to stay and try and strain to hear.

"Dad Blaine and I left the kitchen calmly because we knew there was nothing he could do in this house. Not with you around, not with Finn around. Not with the full house we had here this morning. I don't know why he stormed out though." Kurt lied. Burt always knew when Kurt was lying. Kurt would bite at his bottom lip and look away.

"Kurt, I'm dumb, but I'm not stupid." Kurt had a sudden flashback to when he was singing Rose's Turn on the stage of the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. "I'm your father, I know when you're lying." Kurt said nothing and avoided his father's gaze.

"Honey," Carole spoke up from her place at the counter. "We just want to make sure everything is okay. Aside from Friday, you haven't confronted David in quite some time."

"I know that Carole. Trust me, I know that. But I'm fine. I don't need you to talk me through this, or help me like I'm some poor defenseless little girl. I can handle some things on my own."

"Now you know that's not what either of us meant, Kurt!" Burt admonished his son. "We're your parents. We're supposed to look out for you, it's our job. No matter what it is, you can tell us anything. "

"I get that Dad, really I do. But there are some things that I can't tell you, because they're not mine to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"Nice try, but I'm not going to give away someone else's secrets. Not when I've already told them that I'd keep them." Kurt quietly told them this last part.

"Kurt, do you mean that there's something about Karofsky that you've kept a secret?" It was this moment that Blaine stood up from his spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen and stood at the doorway.

"Kurt, they're your parents. I know I said you shouldn't go blabbing it to everyone at McKinley, but you should be able to at least tell them." Blaine spoke up.

"Wait Blaine, you know what he's hiding?" Blaine nodded.

"Yes Sir, I do."

"Blaine, stay out of this." Kurt snapped with a bit too much venom for either of the boys' personal tastes. Sighing, Blaine shut up but did not move from his spot in the doorway.

"Just tell me, what happened between you and Karofsky this morning?" Burt demanded, getting a little agitated now.

"Fine you want to know? I gave him an ultimatum. I told him that either he had to transfer to West Dayton High before the new school year when I return to McKinley, because if he didn't I would blab it for him. That's all that happened _this morning."_

No one in the room was stupid. They all understood what Kurt was saying, or more importantly not saying. Burt and Carole knew there was something else that Kurt was hiding from them, the reason for the bullying and the reason for the death threats. Blaine wasn't too happy with Kurt right now, but at the same time, couldn't stay mad at him for too long. But there was a way to be upset and not mad at the same time, right?

Burt wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to push Kurt into telling him something that Kurt was desperate to keep hidden, but at the same time, he didn't like that his son was keeping secrets from him. "Kurt, I know you don't want to tell me what it is you're hiding. I'll drop this entire conversation, if you promise me one thing, got it? he instructed his son, who reluctantly nodded his head. "I want you to tell me if anything like this happens again. I hated finding out how much you were being bullied in the middle of the principal's office, instead of at home, from you. I'm the parent here kid, I'm supposed to worry about these things."

"Your heart wasn't strong enough, Dad. You had only gotten home from the hospital a few weeks prior and I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to be the reason you had another heart attack."

"Kurt, I understand that you didn't want to cause me any stress. But keeping all that stress on you isn't healthy either. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me, or Carole. We both love you, and want to help you."

"I know Dad. I appreciate that. But some things, I have to handle on my own."

With that Kurt left the kitchen and walked towards the basement door, leading to his bedroom. Blaine stood there for a moment before turning to follow Kurt, knowing that the two of them needed to talk as well. But before he was out of earshot Burt spoke up.

"Is it something I should be worried about?" He asked, not looking up from where he was. Blaine consciously battled with what he should say, wondering if he should respect Kurt's wishes to not tell his dad, or earn a little trust with the father of his boyfriend. Both of which were very important for the future relationship with Kurt.

"No. What's done is done, and it can't be changed. I can say with almost 100% certainty that it won't happen again. It's just something he feels he needs to keep hidden away from everyone. I really can't tell you any more without giving everything away…" Blaine stammered off, knowing that Burt wanted more information, but he also couldn't bring himself to share Karofsky's secret. Blaine turned and walked downstairs where Kurt was already sitting at his desk with his English textbook open, probably to work on some homework that he put off until the last minute. But Kurt didn't hear Blaine come downstairs, and he didn't hear him open the door. However Blaine did hear him.

"What the hell….taking his side…just not right." Blaine stood there for a few more moments, hearing Kurt muttering to himself about how he had no idea why Blaine was siding with his father on this issue.

"Kurt?" The younger boy dropped the pencil he had picked up to begin writing with and turned around. "Do you really think, I was siding with your father?" The question hanging in the air as Blaine walked over to sit on the bed, which was right next to Kurt's desk.

"Well apparently you did. What's with you? First you tell me this morning I can't just go ahead and blab that Karofsky kissed me, and then you go ahead and tell me to tell my father? What the hell kind of advice is that?"

"I wasn't trying to screw with your head Kurt. I still maintain that you shouldn't go around blabbing it to everyone in New Directions and at McKinley, but at the same time, Burt isn't just anyone. He's your father. You've always said how much your relationship with your dad means, you should embrace it. I only wish I had the same relationship with my dad, that you have with yours."

"You're my boyfriend Blaine. You're supposed to side with me, or at least keep your trap shut and not get involved."

"Hey." Blaine said a bit more assertively. "Yes, I am your boyfriend, but that does not mean that I will blindly agree with everything you say or do, no matter how well thought out or crazy the plan. If you wanted to drop out of school, do you think I would happily agree with you and go along with it? No, I wouldn't."

"This has nothing to do with dropping out of school. This has nothing to do with the kiss, it has nothing to do with keeping a secret Blaine!"

"Then tell me, what is it about? Because I'm lost as to how we got from kissing and cuddling on the living room couch, to yelling at each other."

"If you can't back me up on something like this, what's going to happen if something worse comes along? Just going to disregard my feelings and what I want?" Kurt confessed and turned away from Blaine, neither knowing what to do. After a few minutes Blaine stood up and walked over towards the door, clearly ready to leave for the night. But before he stepped out of the room, he spoke up.

"You know I care about you right? You know I don't want to see you hurt? That's the only reason I said what I said today." With that he walked up the stairs and out the front door without saying anything to anyone.

Meanwhile back in Kurt's bedroom, the fashionista quickly slammed his English textbook closed and tossed himself onto his bed, tears already starting to stream down his face.

* * *

Reviews have a tendency to get my creative juices flowing so...R&R!


	9. Hearts Breaking, and Reconciliations

A/N: So most of this was written this morning in my Bus Communications class...oddly enough most of this story has been written in my BComm class...and I'm still averaging an A in it...So Klaine is good for my grade? Apparently! :D

* * *

Monday morning was not a happy day. The formerly happy couple both had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Blaine was upset that Kurt hadn't taken his views into account. Sure he might have told Kurt not to go blabbing Karofsky's secret, but at the same time, he had been telling Kurt to tell his father since the locker room incident.

Kurt on the other hand was angry that Blaine wasn't on his side throughout the confrontation with his father. It wasn't that he didn't' want to tell his father, but he didn't think his father would be able to understand. He's still weak in the heart. He couldn't handle it all. Knowing that Karofsky is gay would mess with his father's mind and probably cause more trouble than it was worth.

But both boys were grumpy this morning. No one in their respective households knew exactly why, but those in the Hudmel household knew it had something to do with Karofsky and the resulting confrontation with Blaine. Finn decided to step up and see what he could find out.

"So I know we argued over Karofsky yesterday, but after I left, you seemed fine with Blaine. But then he stormed out of here last night, what's up with that?"

"Is it any of your business Finn?" Kurt snapped at him, while glaring at his step-brother.

"Whoa, scary Kurt. It's just…you've actually been happy for the past week and a half. You've been smiling, you've been joyful… Now you're just… well you're back to the sad, mopey, angry Kurt that while is amusing when it's directed at someone who deserves it, it's not as amusing when you're directing it at yourself. It's not healthy." Finn tried to rationalize.

"It's also not healthy to annoy me when I'm trying to get ready for school either Finn." Kurt tried to say without snapping, but didn't manage it very well.

"Whatever happened between you and Blaine… it can't be that bad. It's not like he cheated on you…right?" Kurt continued his glare at Finn, but shook his head anyway. "He didn't…push you to do anything you weren't…..ready for. Right?"

"Finn!" Kurt yelled. Finn stepped back and put his hands up in defeat, grabbing the white handkerchief on Kurt's dresser like a white flag.

"I give, I give. I just don't like seeing you like this Kurt."

"Goodbye Finn!" Kurt said, pushing his stepbrother up the stairs out of his room and slamming the door in his face. Kurt returned downstairs and just sat on his bed unable to prevent the tears from pouring out of his eyes. It's times like these that he wishes he had followed the example of Sue Sylvester and just had his tear ducts pulled out, but no he had to go and be normal. So that was why he was crying right then and there. He knew in his heart that Blaine hadn't meant anything by it. But at the same time, he absolutely hated anyone telling him what to do, whether it was hi brother, his teachers, his father, or even his boyfriend.

Slowly though, Kurt came around to putting his Dalton uniform on and make his way out the front door. With no where near the usual eagerness to get to Dalton like he usually had.

* * *

Over at the Anderson house, things weren't much different. Blaine was putting his uniform on while his mother, Caroline knocked on his door. "Blaine, honey can I come in?"

"Just a sec, Mom." Blaine quickly finished buttoning up his dress shirt and let his mom in. "What's up?" he asked her, knowing that when she wanted to have a heart-to-heart in the morning, something usually wasn't good.

"Are you okay Hon?" You weren't acting like yourself last night, after you came home from Kurt's." She asked. She always was a perceptive person, always knowing when Blaine would lie to her growing up. It always made him believe he was a horrible liar, but when he started at Dalton, he finally figured out, that she was just really good at picking up on things.

"I'm fine. We had an argument last night, and we haven't made up yet."

"You seem to have a lot of those lately." She said. "Wasn't it just two weeks ago, that you had another one?" Blaine had told his mother that he and Kurt had a fight after he kissed Rachel and agreed to go out with her. What he had never told his mother, was that he was going out on a date with a girl. After all the trouble it took for him to convince her that he was gay, he was not going to jinx anything until he was absolutely sure.

"This one is different. He's keeping secrets from his parents and I'm getting stuck in the middle."

"Well.." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Is this secret something that can cause him harm?"

"That's the thing…I don't know." Blaine confessed. "I mean on one hand, yes. It's the reason, behind the reason he had to transfer schools." He had told his mother that story a long time ago, when Kurt first transferred. That a bully had threatened to kill Kurt and she hated that anyone had to go through that. "But at the same time if he doesn't tell anyone what happened in the locker room, it's likely that Karofsky won't do anything about the-" Blaine quickly realized what he was about to say and clammed up.

"Who is Karofsky Blaine?"

"Karofsky is Kurt's bully, mom." She nodded, remembering the story. "Yea, he's the one who threatened to kill Kurt. You know how I went to Kurt's yesterday morning?" She nodded, and he began to explain the story of how Mario had hired Karofsky, fired him, and the 'public' version of what occurred in the Hudmel household Sunday morning.

"Blaine, why did he threaten to kill Kurt in the first place? I assume you know?" Blaine nodded his head, but walked away from his mother so he could grab his blue and white stripped tie so he could put it on and continue getting ready for school.

"I can't tell you that mom. It's not my secret to tell."

"Well when has that ever stopped you before, Blaine?" She joked, and that got Blaine to smile for a moment. It was an inside joke between the two of them, that Blaine couldn't keep a secret from his mother, not for very long anyway, even if it was about somebody else.

"I only know second hand information. I don't know both sides to the story."

"Blaine.." She said with the disapproving tone that every kid under the age of 18 hates to hear out of their parents' mouths.

"Gees Mom. Gah, I'm such a hypocrite. I kept telling Kurt to tell Burt but here I am, not able to tell my own mother. This is ridiculous."

""Hon, you're being loyal to your friend, and I admire that. But if you think Kurt is in danger, I don't care how much he'll be mad at you later, you need to tell someone. Tell me, your father, Burt, a teacher, or anyone else. Just tell someone. You can't handle it all on your own."

"I know, Mom."

"Good. Now finish getting dressed. You have to go to school in 15 minutes." Blaine groaned, knowing that today was going to drag on forever and ever.

* * *

All day Blaine and Kurt avoided each other at all costs. Before classes they would quickly get their books out of their locker and book it away before the other came around the corner, since their lockers were only two lockers apart. Their first class together wasn't until AP US History and as if by some unspoken agreement the first one in the class, took the seat farthest from the door, and the last one in took the seat closest to the door. By lunch everyone who knew the two boys personally knew something was going on between them, but no one wanted to mention it, for fear of getting the wrath of Kurt upon them, or hearing Blaine rant on and on about what it was that happened. They'd heard him rant before, and it was never fun. When the two boys sat down at lunch, they were at tables at the other end of the rooms, Kurt sitting with Jeff and Joshua, two Warblers that he had 3-4 classes with throughout the day, and Blaine with Wes and David.

Wes and David did not like the awkwardness between the couple, and wanted it to go away before the Warblers meeting. So being the brave one, Wes spoke the words every Warbler, (and half of Dalton) wanted to ask. "Blaine, can I ask you something? What's up with you and Kurt?" Blaine stared at his friend.

He wanted to shrug it off, but he knew that was not going to cut it. They were boyfriends, everyone knew it. The only reason they wouldn't be sitting together is if they were fighting, which they were. It wasn't like they were back in the friend zone, and Blaine would have been able to shrug it off saying '_oh nothing, he's just sitting with some other friends today. _It wouldn't work that way now. So there he was, sitting at lunch with David and Wes (and a few surrounding tables if he was honest with himself) waiting for his answer.

"Something happened. We argued. We haven't made up. End of story." Wes and David looked at each other with faces that just screamed _'yea…right'_ but they both chose not to say so.

"Anything you want to talk about?" David prodded.

"Not particularly, no." David and Wes sigh a breath of defeat before finishing their lunches. Blaine quickly finished his and walked out of the lunch room. "So any idea what that's about?"

"No clue." Wes told him, but when he saw Kurt getting up out of the corner of his eye he suddenly got an idea. "Why don't we go ask Kurt? Maybe he'll drop a few hints that Blaine wouldn't."

"Kurt's more tight lipped than Blaine is, what makes you think he'll tell us anything?"

"Oh just follow my lead, David." David shrugged as they both got up and walked over towards where Kurt was throwing the rest of his lunch out. "Hey Kurt! I was just wondering have you been practicing your solo? We were going to start rehearsing it during today's Warbler meeting."

"Haven't really had the chance to Wes. You know I live with a member of New Directions, I'm not about to start practicing a song while he's sitting in the next room."

"Fair point, but you have to be ready for Saturday Kurt. Otherwise we're going to have to revert back to one of Blaine's old standbys." Wes told him, and Kurt's demeanor got very dark.

"Don't you think Blaine gets enough solos?" Kurt muttered icily.

"Well sure, some would say he gets more than his fair share, but at the same time, if you don't put in a 100% effort into this song, we can't use it for Regionals."

"I've sang this song in front of an audience before Wes, it's not like I've never sang it before."

"Yes, but you flubbed the high note Kurt." David pointed out.

"On purpose…"

"Either way, just make sure you bring your A game today. I don't want to explain to Dean Hamilton that we lost Regionals because our countertenor was too busy making goo-goo eyes at our lead vocalist."

"Trust me Wes, not a possibility right now." Kurt snapped at the Warbler Council member and stalked off.

"Well that didn't go how I thought it would." Wes commented to David, and the two of them sat down and tried to figure out a way to get their two lead vocalists for Regionals back to the sappy couple they had been for the past week, because the order in which they were best were sappy couple, then friends, then angry enemies. There was no way they'd let those two on the Regionals stage with their bitter emotions running rampant like they were right now.

* * *

It was the last class of the day and Kurt wasn't looking forward to Warbler rehearsal, even though today was his day to be the center of attention while singing his solo. He wasn't feeling all that into it today. He expected the day to come when he got a solo, performed it in rehearsal, and then would talk about it endlessly with Blaine over coffee, nitpicking through everything he did wrong, or right. But that wasn't going to happen. They hadn't even acknowledged each other all throughout the day, which didn't seem like them. After the bell rang, and Kurt was packing all of his materials back into this messenger bag, he thought back to Saturday, when he got the news that he would be performing a solo at Regionals.

"_The council has talked it over and we were thinking about this for the Spring Fling Concert we perform in 2 months time, but we figure we might as well bring it out now. Kurt is the only one who can hit the notes in this song. We were going to showcase it during the Concert, and then think about it for Sectionals next year, but clearly we need to bring out the big guns sooner rather than later."_

"_What makes you think he can even sing this song? I mean, we all know he can hit the high notes, but a high F? Even that is probably out of his range." Everyone turned to Kurt who was pale. Blaine was sitting beside him on the Warbler's couch with his arm around his shoulders. Blaine, who had heard this story before, wasn't sure if he should speak up or not._

"_Well let's ask him. Kurt, I know you love this song. We've all heard you listening to it before and after practice on your iPOD, but can you actually perform the entire song?"_

"_Last time I had the chance to perform this song in front of someone besides myself in the mirror…I cracked the high note." There was a resounding chorus of 'HA's' until Kurt continued. "But, I did that on purpose."_

_Everyone sat there for a few moments until Thad, the last council member had to ask the question everyone wanted to know. "Why?" Sighing Kurt continued._

"_It was right after I came out to my father. One day while I was practicing, someone called him up at work and told him his son was a fag." Blaine took over at this point._

"_He didn't want his father to have to go through that if he sang the song at Sectionals that year."_

"_Though to be completely fair, I don't' think if that were to happen this time, my father would get so upset about it for the same reasons." The two chuckled to themselves, knowing how Burt was in regards to his gay son._

"_So will you do it?" Wes finally demanded._

"_Yes, I can do it."_

By the time that impromptu practice was over, Kurt was nervous about performing Defying Gravity and especially about doing so at Regionals. But he knew that it was going to be amazing. The whole song was about going against social norms, and an all boys choir, singing a song traditionally sung by a girl, is just what they needed to stand out from New Directions, and Aural Intensity.

He knew that his and Blaine's entire relationship went against social norms. For one, they were gay. How against social-norms did you get? In an age where people were still killed for being gay, performing a 'girl's song' was the most outrageous thing you could do for a show choir competition, besides showing up in a private school girl's uniform. (Which would never happen in a million years.)

Now however, Kurt didn't want the solo. Kurt didn't want to be sitting in the room with Blaine on the other end of it while the Council takes a headcount so they can begin warm-ups and rehearsal. As much as he loved Blaine, he wished he was back at New Directions. Sure Karofsky was there, and so were all the other bullies, but he always felt at home in the New Directions choir room. Here he was surrounded by boys whose only distinguishing characteristics were their faces and skin color. A room filled with teenage boys who knew nothing about fashion and probably thought Marc Jacobs was a football player. He missed his clothes, he missed his friends and he missed being himself. He's glad that he came to Dalton, because it gave him, if temporarily, Blaine. This and many more were the thoughts swimming around in Kurt's head when Wes finally finished the headcount and called for warm ups.

After warm-ups were finished, in which Kurt and Blaine still refused to acknowledge each other Wes and David seemed to have decided to take matters into their own hands.

"Okay so everyone line up as we did for Hey Soul Sister but Blaine and Kurt switch spots." Wes, David and Thad all looked at the group as they lined up and realized something was off. "Okay scratch that." They then started pushing and shoving others into position while they covertly pushed Blaine and Kurt next to each other. "There, that's better." David told them.

"Now let's run through this number once to see how Kurt sings it, and then we'll see where we need to adjust."

So that's what they did. They ran through it once, and Kurt sang it, but it wasn't all that impressive which had everyone in the room appearing like they thought they made a mistake.

"That was okay Kurt! But we need you to work on it over the next week. It needs to be perfect!" Wes told him.

"Thanks Wes, I'll do my best." He said as he stood awkwardly in the center of the room while Blaine walked off towards the side. However Kurt noticed Blaine was staring at home or was it glaring? It wasn't easy to distinguish. Wes noticed this and leaned over towards Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"Go talk to him." Kurt whirled around and fixed him with the patented Kurt Hummel bitch look.

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt, we all know you're fighting. The tension in the air can be sliced with a knife. We can't be a cohesive unit if two of us are fighting, especially two of us who are as close as you two. Just go over there and talk to him. Work out whatever is wrong between the two of you."

"There's nothing to work out Wes."

"Fine. Then go over there and kiss the grumpy look off his face." Wes smirked as Kurt sputtered for words. "Just go over there and relieve the tension in the room. Work out whatever you need to. I don't want this tension in the air when we practice tomorrow, got it?"

"Wes, this really isn't any of your business."

"Actually it is Kurt. When something upsets the balance of the Warbler's harmonies, it definitely is my business. Now I don't have to know what exactly is going on between the two of you, I just need to know it's being taken care of. Got it?"

Sighing, Kurt resigned himself to walk over to Blaine, but not before leaving Wes with an exasperated "Fine."

Blaine was sitting in the couch in the corner of the room staring at Kurt and Wes, wondering what they were discussing, but apparently it was him, because Kurt was on his way over to him.

Sitting down beside his boyfriend, Kurt exhaled deeply before asking "Can we talk?"

"Well that depends, are you going to yell at me again?" Blaine replied, with a level, even tone.

Kurt grimaced, "I deserved that." Kurt bit his lip and turned his head to look directly at Blaine, even though Blaine was looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was bitter and you were the closest person around. I didn't mean what I said about you just disregarding my feelings for no reason."

Sighing, Blaine sat up straighter and looked straight at Kurt and whispered, "I don't want to see you hurt. I have this gut feeling that after the ultimatum you gave Karofsky that he's going to try and retaliate. That's the only reason I suggested you tell your dad Kurt. It wasn't because I was on his side and not yours, but because I want you to be safe. If something happened to you….I don't think I could stand it…" Blaine choked out the last sentence and Kurt could see the tell-tale sign of tears forming in his eyes. Kurt pulled him into his arms and didn't let him go.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to me." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "I'm going to be all right. Nothing Karofsky has done yet has broken me, and nothing he does in the future will do it either. Not while I have you by my side." Blaine smiled up at his boyfriends face. Kurt stared into the soulful brown eyes of his boyfriend and leaned his head down so their lips could touch, if only for a moment.

Because after a moment the entire Warbler hall was alive with the sounds of cat calls and hollering. Kurt looked back at them, and just rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss Blaine again, which Blaine returned with fervor. Both insanely glad that they had gotten their first fight out of the way.


End file.
